


Set it all Free while I'm still Standing

by Mrotrax



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrotrax/pseuds/Mrotrax
Summary: A month after the events of the movie, life goes on for the Moon Theater group. Through the ups and downs of life, including a new romance between two members in particular, a rival theatre and a slew of other misadventures, life is sure to be interesting. Songs in every chapter but the first.





	1. Intro Track

**Chapter 1: After the show**

In the backroom of the garage and mechanic shop he called home, Johnny let out a sigh of boredom.

A month had passed since the show, after which Buster had drawn up contracts (he used the term loosely) for Johnny, Meena, Ash, Rosita, Gunter and Mike to be regular performers at the theatre. The small group of friends met every day at the construction site, then going for coffee and practicing at Eddie’s place. Things could not be any better for the young gorilla in terms of his social life. However, today was the group’s day off: the one day Buster had made it clear that, as much as he loved their company and seeing them perform, the singers were to relax and unwind. After all, not even Nana had become as great as she had been without a day or two off. While Johnny understood and agreed with this, it didn’t mean he couldn’t get bored.

Normally, the shop had a car or two to work on. Johnny may only have been 15, but when you grow up in a garage, even if it is mostly a cover for your dad’s less than legal activities, you pick up a thing or two. And business was still going alright: A car every two or three days, and so far, nothing outside of Johnny’s skill range.

But today, there were no cars to work on.

Johnny had nothing to do; there was nothing good on TV, he wasn’t hungry enough to grab a bite, and you can only go so many rounds on the punching bag before it starts getting boring. Also, he had to wait a few more days before he could see his father again.

Johnny’s mood saddened at that thought. After Marcus, AKA Big Daddy, had broken out and then returned to jail after congratulating his son, the former gang leader had been keep under tight wraps. Johnny could only see his father once a week now. At their last meeting, Marcus had told Johnny point blank that he could sell whatever he had to make ends meet, including but certainly not limited to the spare necklaces and rings Marcus kept lying around. Aside from his jacket, which he would sooner die than part with, Johnny had simple tastes.

But so far, Johnny was managing fine: His mother’s child support had come in almost right after the show and the cars he’d worked on all had problems within his range to fix. He was living on cheap but filling canned soups and frozen dinners, with the occasional apple and banana. He cursed the expense of groceries.

Just then, a car pulled up, much to the gorilla’s relief and then awe: It was a brand new, shiny red car with neon-like lights on the driver’s side, a top of the line radio and fine leather seats….which had been scratched.

“Hey there, Johnny!” The young gorilla looked down to see Mike and a lovely lady mouse motioning him over.

“Hi Mike.” Johnny smiled, happy to see a familiar face. “How you doing today?”

“Not too bad, just taking my lady for a ride around town. Saw your garage and figured, if you’re not too busy….maybe you could give it a look see, will ya?”

Johnny did so, motioning Mike and his girlfriend over to a fresh pot of coffee, the last he had at the moment. He admired the car ever so briefly before lifting up the hood, the new engine almost blinding him. Finding nothing wrong there he looked at the inside of the car to see it had only been ridden 80 miles.

“Anything in particular I should be looking for?” Johnny asked.

“Not really, just want to make sure it’s as good as I bought it. Nice as it is, I’m thinking of selling it.” Mike confessed.

That took Johnny for a spin.

“Wait, you’re trying to sell this? I mean, I’m sure a lot of folks would pay good money for it, but….”

“I’ve decided to go straight.” Mike confessed. Johnny didn’t want to pry, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“What’s that mean?”

“Well…. you remember those bears who came to theatre?”

Johnny, blocking out the memories of the flood and the chaos that had followed, nodded weakly in worry.

“Well, a while back, I got it into my head that I had the prize money in the bag, so I went and got a loan from the bank to but the car and then… I may or may not have stolen some money from them.” Johnny was shocked. “So, after all that happened, they grabbed me during Meena’s performance….” Mike started, his mood soured. “And just at the best part too! Jerks, the lot of them.”

“Sweetie.” His girlfriend smiled sweetly, pointing to a confused and concerned Johnny.

“Right, right.” Mike laughed as he scratched the hack of his head. “Sorry about that kiddo. I just really get into shows when they actually get me interested, and that girl can sing.” Johnny smiled in agreement. “Anyways, the big guy’s about to swallow me whole, when baby here comes along and saves me. We make a run for it, but the big guy’s literally holding onto the back of the car. Next thing we know, a gorilla in an orange jumpsuit comes swooping in and knocks him out.”

Johnny’s eyes widened: His dad had done that?

Mike blushed in embarrassment.

“Yep. Your dad came and saved our butts. Said he saw me at show, thought you and I were friends and he didn’t want you losing anybody else while he was away.” The mouse confessed.

“Well, aren’t we?” Johnny asked. “Friends, I mean.”

Mike gave a light chuckle.

“Never change, Johnny.” He asked. “Never change. And yeah, I guess we are. Your dad certainly thought so, asking me and the others to watch out for ya. And kid, I mean this as a compliment… I seriously don’t think you have a bad bone your body. In the two months I’ve known ya, I haven’t seen you so much as glare or grit your teeth. And that’s taking in everything I did. I like that about you, we need more of it in this world.”

Johnny was taken aback by the proud mouse’s words, as was Mike’s girlfriend if the adoring look she was giving him was any indication.

“Okay, don’t be getting all sentimental, kiddo.” Mike teased. “I at least have a reputation to maintain.”

With a chuckle, Johnny gave the car one more look over.

“Aside from the scratches on the seat, I think it’s safe to say she’s in tip-top shape.”

“I don’t suppose you could cover up those scratches?” Mike asked.

“Not convincingly and without replacing the whole chair.” Johnny confessed offhandedly

“Wait…you got spare chairs?”

“A few.” Johnny shrugged.

“Why don’t you sell those?” Mike’s girlfriend asked. “They’d probably make a little money. Maybe you could put up some ads online.”

Johnny had honestly never thought of that.

“I think I just might do that.” He smiled, taking out a card. “Anyways Mike. This car is good to go, minus the scratches. I know somebody who might help, I’ll give them a call and ask for a discount.”

The mouse smiled gratefully and paid Johnny $250 for his time, in spite of the young gorilla’s instance it wasn’t nessacary.

“Take care of yourself, Johnny.” Mike smiled as he drove out. “See you tomorrow.”

SING!

Locking up the garage and putting up the ‘Back in 30 minutes’ sign an hour later, Johnny made his way to the nearest coffee shop. Stifling a yawn, he made a note to grab the least expensive dark brew the shop had. After Mike had left, he’d made the call to a friend of his dad’s, who was more than happy to give Mike a discount after the spellbinding performance he’d done at the show. After that, he’d placed a few ads for the chairs online.

Opening the door to the shop, the young gorilla was greeted by a ‘decent’ line: Not out the door, not too short. This gave him time to examine the blends and make his decision when he felt a tug on his legs.

“Um…excuse me?” Johnny looked down to see a young kangaroo looking up at him with a notebook. “You sang at the show on TV, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I have your autograph, please?” Johnny gave a smile and happily sighed the notebook, along with whatever several other fans who showed up or recognized him requested. By the time he finally got to the till, he was exhausted and truly in need of caffeine; writing your name over and over is surprisingly draining.

“What can I get you?” The receptionist asked with a genuine smile

“Coco, no whipped cream please.” Johnny requested as he pulled out his wallet and dropped the money needed.

“Johnny?”

The young gorilla turned to see another familiar face; the only contestant to have done her own song:

“Oh hey, Ash.” He smiled as he took his coco. “This is a nice surprise, normally don’t see you over here. Grabbing something?”

“Honestly, I just wanted to get away from home for a little bit.” The porcupine confessed, suddenly finding her mocha interesting.

“….Lance?” He asked worriedly.

“Lance.” Ash confirmed with a sigh. Since the show, her ex-boyfriend had been begging to be given a second chance/she join him and Becky on a few gigs. Ash wanted none of this, but if there was one thing people could say about Lance, it was that he was steadfast and determined when he chose to be.

So, this afternoon, she’d hopped on the first bus and ridden as far from her home as she felt comfortable, getting off at the sight of a coffee-shop and ordering two mochas as she tried to put a new song together. Sadly, it seemed that her vision and muse had taken the day off.

Seeing Johnny was a nice bonus though. Ash wouldn’t deny it, seeing any of her fellow performers, save maybe Mike, would always be nice. Rosita was like the big sister she never had, Gunter was a ray of fun sunshine where and whenever he did something, Meena was sweet as could be and Buster was, once he got to really know/ pay attention to your interests, one of the best mentor figures you could ask for.

Johnny however, was something else entirely. If Meena had the most beautiful singing voice, he was the natural born singer. A total sweetheart too, despite his leather jacket giving him a Greaser like look. And Ash wouldn’t deny he had a cute little charm about him. Adorkable, you could say. He was a shy and humble gorilla with a love for the theatre and singing.

“Is that a new song?” Johnny asked, glancing at her notepad.

“The building blocks of one, yeah.” Ash smiled, coming out of her musings.

“Trying to do something for the reopening of the theatre. Something about new beginings. Kind of cliché…but I got nothing. How you doing?”

“Just saw Mike, gave his car a look over.” Johnny explained. “Other than that, pretty boring.”

“Already thinking of selling it, huh?” Ash mused, not at all surprised at the proud mouse’s actions. “Any other plans?”

“Other than wait for more cars to fix in hopes of killing my boredom, not really.” The gorilla confessed. “What about you?”

“I really should be getting out of here.” Ash mused. “I’ve been here for two hours, I don’t think another will change anything. And I shouldn’t stay out too late, bus ends early on Sunday and I don’t know the layout of this part of town. Still…I’d rather not head back right away on the off change Lance is still waiting….”

Johnny nodded his head in understanding. Honestly, the garage would only be open for another hour or so, and if he hadn’t gotten a call by now it was unlikely that anything would happen last minute.

“So we both have time on our hands and nothing to do with it.” He mused, before glancing at an abandoned part of the newspaper: The Entertainment section. An idea popped into his head.

“Well…we could see a movie, or something…” Johnny suggested. “There’s a good cheapo theatre a block away….second run stuff, I admit.”

Ash let out a smile

“Why Johnny…” She smiled coyly. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Johnny blushed and suddenly found his coco the most interesting thing in the world.

“I…uh…Well…Maybe…If you want to….It doesn’t have to be…But if it is….”

Ash let out a cute chuckle.

“Sure thing.”

Her gorilla friend let out a smile as the two cheered to their afternoon plans and finished their drinks.

“I just need to make a quick stop.” Johnny promised, dashing back to the garage and putting up the ‘Sorry, we’re closed sign.’

Luckily for him, by the time he got there, it was closing time.


	2. Groovy Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Johnny go to the cheap-o theater together.

**Groovy Movies**

Johnny and Ash came to the cheapo theatre a few minutes later, and the rocker instantly recalled the state of the Moon Theatre when they’d first auditioned when she saw where Johnny had opted to take her for the afternoon.

It had a fading and cracked golden and white paint job, roots crawling up the sides and windows dirtied from the inside. Crumpled up paper and popcorn cartons scattered the area.

Glancing at the posters of show options, Ash saw something that perplexed her: None of the older ‘big’ movies were showing. It was all artsy or indie films or, what had really grabbed her attention, stuff from when her parents or grandparents were growing up.

“I thought you said this place was for second run stuff.” She asked for confirmation. “I’m not complaining about the diversity, just…”

Johnny saw the posters and then checked the dat

“Right, right…forgot. Little yearly tradition; they take out old reels and show them to anybody interested. Keeps it from going completely under.”

Ash nodded in understanding. Johnny was about to ask what had struck her interest when he was cut off by another voice.

“JOHNNY-BOY!” The ticket-booth operator, an older looking stork with a nametag of ‘Jimmy’ beamed. “It’s been too long! And thank goodness you came around, it’s been dead all day.”

Johnny gave Jimmy a happy wave, motioning for Ash to give him a second. The porcupine was grateful, as this gave her more time to take a better look at the choices.

Jimmy stepped out of the ticket booth to give Johnny a hug that seemed to be a mix of happiness and worry.

“….How you holding up, kiddo?” He asked, not beating around the bush once they’d broke the embrace.

“Fine.” Johnny answered quickly, just as the stork noticed the young gorilla had not come alone.

“Good afternoon…Ash, is it?”

The young porcupine nodded her head in surprise at being recognized, especially when the older bird stretched out a wing for her to shake.

“Plesure to meet you, young lady. you’re my granddaughter’s hero now.” Jimmy smiled with pride, shooting Johnny a knowing glance.

Ash was too happy and honoured to hear she was now somebody’s hero to notice the look.

“And don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you, lil Johnny-boy.” The stork beamed. “Finally! The whole city knows the little ape that can sing! I remember when you were little and you saw…what was it? Beauty and the Beast? No, no…that wasn’t it…Abu and the magic lamp? Nah, that’s still not right…anyways, I remember you came out singing one of the songs…..Everybody clapping for you…”

Johnny was blushing with the praise, something Ash noticed.

“In my defense, I was, like six or seven at the time!” Johnny waved his hands defensively.

“Oh, look at me!” Jimmy grinned in embarrassment as he made his way back into the ticket booth. “Sorry, kids, old bird rambling. What can I get for ya?”

The two teens shot each other a look. They hadn’t decided.

“What would you recommend, Jimmy?” Ash asked.

The old stork pointed to the poster closest to the door; am adventure movie set during the gold rush following the adventures of a wolf Mountie and his hose sidekick as they chased after some corrupt miners.

“Can never go wrong with a classic.”

Trusting the old bird’s judgement, Johnny paid for the tickets while Ash grabbed a large popcorn and two large pops.

SING!

“That was actually pretty good.” Ash confessed with a smile as they stepped out of the theatre a few hours later, waving Jimmy goodbye.

“I know right?” Johnny beamed, happy she had liked it. “They don’t make them like that anymore.”

“They really don’t.”

The young gorilla remembered how his father and the gang had often taken him to the theatre on his birthday of whenever his school marks were excellent. Growing up in his family, it was a treat to go to the movies, and like Jimmy had said, he adored them. Spending time with his dad and uncles had also been nice, especially when they themselves liked the movies.

He then noticed Ash seemed to be deep in thought.

“What’re you thinking about?” Johnny asked

“Just a random little idea. I was thinking about what you said before we got in: How about, just throwing this out there….” Ash suggested. “We talk to Buster about maybe doing a silent movie night at the theatre once it opens up? You know, get a projector and show an old movie while we sing or perform the music?”

Johnny’s eyes widened.

“I know the oldies were kind of instrumental…but I’ve heard of a few getting modern music soundtracks.”

“That’d be great.” The young gorilla smiled. “You on guitar? Me on piano? Gunter, Mike and Rosita reading the lines?”

“And Meena singing?” Ash suggested.

“That would be amazing.” Johnny smiled, visualizing it all.

He was then reminded of a song he’d heard his uncles play once or twice.

 **Johnny:** _Sometimes I think I'm gonna better myself… Searching for acceptance in this big, wide world._

It seemed Ash was also familar with the song, because she joined in as well:

 **Ash:** _Sometimes I think I won't make it, Playing in a rock 'n' roll band._

Her friend found this unlikey, but continued singing:

 **Johnny:** _Sometimes I want to be a picture director, And try to make the world understand._

They tapped their feet on the ground before breaking into the chorus on the mostly emptty streets, Johnny swinging on a lamp-post **Both:** _By making groovy movies By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies._

The two imagined the line-up outside the theatre, people getting snacks and being treated to a trip down nostalgia/memory line, while under the movie playing, their group would be performing their hearts out. The crowds would laugh, cheer and applaud….

Then their imaginations began to wonder away from the theatre to what if would be like if THEY were in the movie bussiness.

 **Ash** : _All the movie makers of the world would be, Falling over backwards to have dinner with me._

 **Johnny:** _I'll go down to Anytime I feel like a game._ **Both _:_** _Or take a long vacation to San Tropez, And think of all the money I made. By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies._ **Ash** : _I don't want to be a producer,_

**Johnny _:_** _I don't want to be a big star._

**Both** : _I just want to be a picture director, And smoke a big Havana cigar._

Honestly, neither wanted to smoke, but that was the lyric, so…. **Both:** _By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies, By making groovy movies._

With the song finished, the two smiled and laughed after catching their breath.

It was then that Ash realized it was dark outside. Glancing down, she saw that the next (and last bus) was in two minutes; she’d have to dash all the way there this second if she wanted to catch it…..

“If you want, i can give you a ride home.” Johnny offered, pointing to the garage.

SING!

Half an hour later, the black tow-truck pulled up in front of Ash’s apartment complex.

“Thanks again Johnny.” Ash smiled as she got out. “I had a great day.”

“Me too.” Johnny smiled as his friend began to walk up the stairs to her door

“If you’re worried about Lance sneaking in, don’t be.” Ash assured him. “I changed the locks.”

That seemed to put Johnny at ease, and Ash smiled at his worry for her. Out of her friends, he had been the last to find out about Lance. He’d been shocked and worried for her, which had surprised her a little; Rosita and Meena had comforted her, Gunter was furious, Mike said she was too good for Lance and Buster had taken particular glee in admitted how they’d broken up, as if to rub it in the arrogant rocker’s face what he’d done.

She’d expected Johnny to burst into anger, instead of try and comfort her from a friendly distance. That had probably been their first real talk with each other. And she was grateful.

“Good to know. See you tomorrow?” Johnny asked.

“See you tomorrow.” Ash confirmed. “Good night, Johnny.”

“Good night, Ash.”

When Johnny finally got home, he saw a package waiting on the door to the garage: A tin cylinder with a note:

**To Johnny; From Meena.**

Johnny unfolded the paper and scanned the content:

**Dear Johnny,**

**Hope you’re having a good day off. Inside is a cake, you were out when I came here and had to get going for singing classes.**

Johnny inwardly wondered why Meena was taking singing classes with the voice she had, but continued reading

**I know that you’re doing okay and we’ll see each other tomorrow, but I figured I’d try and give it as fresh as possible and to put more food in your fridge. Hope you like it, see you tomorrow morning!**

Johnny, stifling an exhausted but happy yawn, peeked inside to see a delicious looking chocolate chip cookie cake inside. He smiled as he placed it in the fridge, already knowing what he was going to have for breakfast the next morning. He then took a quick shower and headed to bed, looking forward to getting back to the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Groovy movies' by the Kinks


	3. Forever Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny, Ash and Rosita find themselves babysitting Rosita's piglets, and Meena helps the kids fall asleep when her fellow sitters don't know any lullabies.

**Forever Young**

RING! RING!

Oh great. This was how his morning started.

“Big Daddy’s Garage, Johnny speaking.”  The young gorilla answered the phone while finishing off a slice of the cake Meena had baked, delighting in the taste as he wrestled one of his shoes in. He had slept in and was now running late for rehearsal. He really didn’t need this call now….

“Johnny, its Rosita.”

The young gorilla paused in his attempt to fit his shoe on and smiled at the familiar voice of his friend.

“Hey Rosita.” He beamed after swallowing his slice. “What’s up? Did our meet-up get cancelled or something?”

“No, no, nothing like that.” The mother assured him.  “Listen, I know this is kind of out of the blue and could probably wait, but… would you maybe be able to watch my kids for me tonight? Something came up at Norman’s workplace, a big dinner or something. No nanny service will come in on such short notice and Gunter’s out visiting family. I’ll pay you for your troubles of course!”

Johnny was about to assure her that it was fine, but then he remembered how many kids Rosita had and his mind blanked as he sweat ran cold.

25 six year old piglets. Hyper piglets. Active piglets. Loud piglets. Squirmy piglets.

Sweet piglets, no doubt about that, and if the show had proven anything, they liked his singing voice. But by himself? Johnny already respected Rosita for handling them so well (as well as feeling sorry for his own dad when he looked back how he had been at that age), but this was kind of asking a lot….

“And don’t worry, Ash and Meena will be there too.” Rosita assured him

Okay, that made things better.

“Sure, I can.” Johnny promised. “I have no cars to work on and we’re usually closed today for dad’s birthday….”

The memory of his father dampened Johnny’s mood: Two more days before he could visit him. This was the first birthday without him in any sense of the word….

Further reason to stay out of the garage for the day.

Rosita’s motherly instincts picked up on Johnny’s words and she instantly felt the need to comfort the young gorilla.

“You know you can talk to us, right?” She cooed.

Johnny smiled as he grabbed his board

“I know. I’ve got to let you go now so I can get to the theatre. See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

SING!

“…Um….” Johnny said as he overlooked the horde of piglets. “Do…any of you have nametags?”

After their meeting, Rosita had called a cab to take herself and the three babysitters to her home, since she and Norman had to get going sooner rather than later. It had been a very….interesting trip: with Rosita in the front passenger seat and the three teens crammed into the back.

Thankfully, the trip had been short for the two larger animals, who had gasped for air after they’d gotten out of the cab.

“Next time…” Meena had groaned as the followed Rosita into her family’s apartment. “We should just get another cab.”

“Agreed.” Johnny had nodded in agreement.

“Sorry about that….” Rosita, now in a dress, laughed weakly as she gave her kids a loving look. “Seemed like a good idea at the time. Thanks again for doing this guys.”

Rosita snapped her hooves together and hollered:

“Babies, here come for a moment!”

The piglets lined up at their mother’s call, partially to stare in awe of their babysitters.

“That’s Gale, that’s Lory, that’s Mickey, that’s Moe, that’s Hana, that’s Tess….”

Rosita called many more names, which the teens tried to in vain to keep track of. Suddenly, one particularly rambunctious boy piglet then leapt from a cupboard onto Meena’s shoulder.

“…and that’s Casper.” Norman, now in a tuxedo, sighed as he put his son of the ground. “Did you get those?”

….

….

“…uh….could run through those one more time?” Ash asked, pleading obvious in her tone.

“Yeah, I think I lost you at Tess…” Meena confessed.

“No time, running late!” Norman shouted hurriedly over the kids. “Feed them around 7, get them in bed at 9:00, you can watch TV, we left pizza money in the highest cupboard, no sugar after 4, please wash what you can, tools in the back to fix anything and don’t let them touch anything with a switch that it not a sink or nightlight! Thanks and good luck!”

“Bye babies! Behave!” Rosita cooed lovingly as she and Norman closed the door.

The three teens stood in doorway, a look of complete shock and horror on their faces.

“Okay, so who got what out of that?” Meena asked.

“Only words I made out were ‘feed’, ‘bed’, and ‘9:00.’” Ash confessed

“I heard ‘pizza.’” Johnny confessed. “At least, I think it was pizza.”

“I heard good luck.” Meena followed

Looking over the small army’s worth of children, they felt they were going to need it.

They were proved right when the kids stampeded over them, hugging and tugging while asking questions about how they were doing and what their next big show was going to be about.

Meena burst into laughter at the kids’ happiness as Johnny, struggling to get up, somehow ended up juggling several of them and then giving them spinning hugs. Soon, the kids were all lining up for said hugs before or after begging Ash to teach them guitar.

Said rock loving porcupine made her way over to the young elephant and helped her to her feet after a smidge of difficulty. The two girls watched Johnny as he happily gave the kids hugs, when Meena felt a tig on her sleeve. She looked down to see one of the boys holding a picture he’d drawn of the group.

“This one’s for you, Miss Meena.” He said shyly before handing another to Ash.

“Why thank you, sweetheart.” Meena smiled, giving him a light pinch on the cheek. Ash gave the piglet an affectionate pat on the head before motioning him to give one to Johnny.

The group then made their way to the kitchen, which the kids were using for drawing and playing games. The teens began to search the room in hopes of finding something that would remind them of something Norman might’ve said.

“I’ll go place the order.” Meena declared after finding the pizza money, marching her way to the phone and dialing the number.

“Wait, how’re we supposed to get it without a car?” Johnny asked, geninune concern in his voice.

“We’ll get it delivered, don’t worry.” Meena said while waitng for someone to pick up.

“…They can do that?” Johnny asked.

“What, you never ordered pizza before?” Ash asked in confusion with a hint of humor in her tone.

Johnny’s mind went blank for the 2nd time that day.

“..Um….”

The young gorilla’s mind flashed back to one incident in particular.

**4 years ago**

_“GO! GO! GO!” Marcus ordered Berry, who revved the car to life as they raced off with 10 boxes of unpaid pizza._

_The chef and three cop cars chased after them, with 10 year old Johnny sitting in the back in a mix of hunger, happiness and confusion._

_“Why can’t we just order-in like normal people?” He’d asked his father once they’d stopped fleeing._

_“Cause then it wouldn’t be as fun!” Marcus said, handing his son a slice of pepperoni_

_“MMMM…Ham and pineapple…” Berry beamed._

**Present day**

“….not really, no.”

SING!

“ASH!”

“JOHNNY!”

“MEENA!”

“ASH!”

“JOHNNY!”

“MEENA!”

Ash came from paying the pizza delivery hippo to find Johnny and Meena trying in vain to calm the kids down.

“I was gone for half a minute, what happened?” She asked in confusion and concern after putting the boxes down. The piglets spied their dinner and made a dash for to the boxes, leaving the young gorilla and elephant dizzy and exhausted.

“They started arguing over which of us is the better singer.” Meena explained, only to cover her mouth in shock….

Too late.

“ASH!”

“JOHNNY!”

“MEENA!”

“ASH!”

“JOHNNY!”

“MEENA!”

Ash let out a sigh and stomped on the ground. The piglets instantly stopped arguing and looked at her, while her fellow babysitters stood at attention.

“Remind me never to get her mad….” Johnny whispered through his teeth.

“Only if you do the same.” Meena whispered back.

“Kids.” She called, giving the piglets a coy smile. “We all have our own likes and dislikes. And while Meena, Johnny and I love to hear you like us, none of us are the best….”

The kids started to argue again

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.” Meena interjected. “That’s the whole point of music and singing, to express yourself.”

“Exactly.” Johnny followed. “Besides, you like all three of us, right?”

The kids nodded in agreement and apologized for their ruckus.

“Now, who’s hungry?” Meena asked.

The piglets dashed to the kitchen table and waited impatiently for their cheesy, saucy and bready treat, then motioning the teens to sit next to them. By the end of the meal, they had spilt into teams of 8 or so, each group following one of their babysitters.

In all honesty, aside from that tidbit of drama, it was fairly good evening for all involved. Ash adored her new fan base and began teaching them some basic guitar riffs while Meena gave the piglets swings on her trunks while Johnny, and his team’s cute begging, re-enacted movie scenes.

Eventually, it came time to put the piglets to bed.

“Mommy always sings a lullaby.”

The gorilla and porcupine froze slightly, not knowing any of those, but Meena smiled knowingly.

“It’s not exactly a lullaby, but I think I got something that’ll work.”

 **Meena** : _May the good Lord be with you down every road you roam….._

Johnny picked up two girls and put them in their bed.

 **Johnny** : _And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home…._

Ash motioned for the lower bunked kids to do the same as she tucked them in.

**Ash:** _And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true_

One of the boys stole his sister’s teddy, which was pulled out of grip by a trunk as a finger waved admonishingly at him.

 **Meena** : _And do unto others as, you'd have done to you_

One the piglets began to slip and Johnny raced to grab them, only for one of the siblings to pull them back up. Ash moved to give them a boost back up.

 **Ash:** _Be courageous and be brave…_

Johnny patted the saving sibling before tucking in the one that had almost fallen.

 **Johnny** : _And in my heart you'll always stay…._

One of the piglets nuzzled the gorilla’s nose, making him smile as his fellow babysitters got similar treatment. The piglets then joined in on the chorus.

All: _Forever Young, Forever Young, Forever Young, Forever Young!_

Noticing the mess on the floor, the teens began to pick up as what they could and hand it to the piglets who asked.

 **Meena** : _May good fortune be with you…._

She then picked up a picture of the whole family that had fallen in the rush to get the kids in their beds. The one male sitter saw this and picked up where she’d left off.

 **Johnny** : _May your guiding light be strong._

The pigelts stared at the picture of their mother, adoration in their eyes. The three teens shared in the admiration of how Rosita was a mother to not only these marvelous kids, but to them as well; helping Ash with Lance, giving Meena confidence and praising Johnny for his talents.

 **Ash:** _Build a stairway to heaven, whether prince or a vagabond…._

The kids didn’t understand what vegabound meant, or why Ash;s face suddenly turned sad…but her friend did.

 **Ash:** _And may you never love in vain…_

Ash’s heart ached and her eyes began to tear at the thought of Lance, only to feel her two friends comforting her; Johnny gently wiping away a tear (a slight blush on his face) and Meena rubbing Ash’s back with her trunk.

 **Johnny** : _And in my heart you will remain…_

Meena gave a slight smile at this sight of Johnny focusing on the porcupine, but gave the kids a look that told them everything was alright before the chorus came up again.

 **All** : _Forever Young, Forever Young, Forever Young, Forever Young_

 **Meena:** _Forever Young!_

 **Johnny and Ash** : _Forever Young!_

 **Piglets** : _Yeah!_

The kids were now beginning to get drowsy, much to the delight of their sitters. It was almost a shame the evening had to come to a close….which brought them to the beginning of the end of the song.

Taking a breath, Meena started up again.

 **Meena** : _And when you finally fly away, we'll be_ …

 **Johnny** : _….Hoping that we served you well._

 **Ash:** _For all the wisdom of three lifetimes, no one can ever tell…._

They then made their way to close the door, but turned to give the piglets one more smile

 **Meena** : _But whatever road you choose…_

 **Ash:** _We’re right behind you…._

 **Johnny** : _Win or lose!_

The kids’ closing eyes lit up, as if happy to hear those words

 **All:** _Forever Young, Forever Young_

The piglets nodded and repeated the chorus as they finally began to fall asleep.

 **Ash, Johnny and Meena** : _Forever Young, Forever Young, Forever Young, Forever Young…._

The kids’ eyes closed.

 **Meena** : _For….Ever young….._

 **Johnny** : _For…._

 **Ash:** _Ever….._

 **Meena:** _Young…._

As they began to close the door, they each sang one more last line, just for the sake of completing the song.

**Ash _:_** _For!_

**Meena** : _For! Ever Young!_

 **Johnny** : _Forever Young…._

The piglets, were now fast asleep with smiles on their faces, would sleep wonderful dreams and later tell their parents it had been the best babysitting experience ever.

The three teens let out relieved smiles.

“So….what now?” Meena asked

“I know what I want to do…” Ash smiled

“What’s that?” Johnny stretched.

SING!

Rosita and Norman came home to an utterly adorable sight:

Their three babysitters were fast asleep on the couch; Meena on the left with Johnny in the middle and Ash on the right. The young porcupine’s face was nestled into the gorilla’s side with a warms smile on her face.

The TV hadn’t been touched all night.

“Oh, that is precious.” Norman smiled, taking a picture of the scene. “You want me to send this to the others for you while you…?”

“Let’s let them sleep here tonight.” Rosita shushed him, taking away the phone to let Ash and Meena’s family know what was happening.

The couple then went upstairs and kissed each of their children before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Forever Young' by Rod Stewart


	4. Shine your way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he oversleeps, Johnny ends up having a motherly experience with Rosita and helps her out of a family crisis.

**Shine your way**

Johnny awoke with a crick in his neck on a couch he was familiar with, yet knew it was not one at the Garage; the room he was in, while messy was much brighter and more cheerful than the grimy and dull, fading paint of the garage

“Good morning Johnny.” A familiar voice cooed. “Did you sleep well?”

“…I feel asleep?” Johnny yawned, rubbing his neck and eyes. He then remembered that after putting the piglets to bed, he, Ash and Meena had made their way to relax on the couch. He’d rested his eyes…and now it was morning.

He now recognized the voice: Rosita, smiling happily as she picked up some plates and utensils.

“And good morning…”

“Yep, and pretty deeply too.” Rosita noted as she threw the plates in the dishwasher Norman had bought earlier. “You slept right through breakfast and the kids leaving for school. Ash and Meena say bye, by the way.”

The young gorilla eyes widened as he processed what he’d heard his fellow babysitters had gone home, Rosita’s husband was at work and her kids at school

“What time is it?”

“Around…10:00?” Rosita guessed.

Johnny cringed: he’d slept THAT late? The phone at the garage could be ringing off the wall! He needed to get going.

“Thanks for everything Rosita, I have to get back to the garage see you at rehearsal!” The young gorilla realized, reaching for his skateboard.

“What about breakfast?” Rosita asked in concern.

“I have stuff at the garage and can grab something!” Johnny worriedly assured as he tried to make sure he had everything

“Oh, there’s no need to worry about the garage.” Rosita told him. “Eddie and Buster called in a favor and got a team running things until you get back. Eddie’s folks will pay them whatever they have too, so they’ll put everything the garage makes into your account.”

The young gorilla was surprised and grateful for this, but still felt the need to go.

“I’ve overstayed my welcome.” He responded, honestly thinking it to be true.

“What are you having?”

“..Pardon?”

“What are you having for breakfast?” Rosita clarified.

Johnny racked his mind, trying to think up an answer

“Chocolate chip cookie cake and coffee?”

The mother gave his a disapproving look.

“I can skip breakfast once….”

“Johnny.” Rosita said firmly. “You are not going anywhere until you’ve had a proper breakfast. Now, wash your face and sit down. I’ll have something for you shortly.”

“But Rosita…” Johnny started, only to sigh and do what he was told when he saw Rosita’s firm stare and his stomach let out a growl. “Yes, mam.”

“Good boy.” Rosita smiled, patting Johnny on the head and then motioning him to the washroom as she fixed him a plate.

SING!

Johnny let out a content sigh and moan as he enjoyed the eggs and toast had put in front of him. It had been so long since he enjoyed a freshly cooked meal….

“Good?” She asked knowingly as she offered him seconds and poured him a tall glass of orange juice.

“Delicious!” The rebel smiled and he took half of the seconds.

“Better than cake or frozen foods?”

“Well, Meena baked the cake….” Johnny pointed out. “But yeah, this is better than a frozen breakfast or canned soup any day.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one.” Rosita smiled, knowing full well that Meena was a skilled baker before noticing something. ”Um, Johnny? You have a bit of ketchup on your jacket….”

“OH GEEZ!” Johnny freaked, grabbing a napkin to get the ketchup off his prized jacket once he found it.

“I got it, don’t worry.” Rosita quickly noted, getting a cloth and wiping off the red condiment. “No stain, you can’t even tell it was there.”

Johnny let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Rosita.”

“The least I could do after you, Ash and Meena babysat.” Rosita shrugged before handing Johnny a small wad of bills, which the gorilla took.

“So…Eddie and Buster…?” He started

“Apparently, Eddie’s dad loved your act.” Rosita explained. “Speaking of which….Johnny, is everything going okay? Anything we can help with?”

Johnny looked up in surprise.

“I know you’re doing okay at the garage and your singing is coming along, but….don’t be afraid to ask for help.”

“I know I shouldn’t be afraid…” the rebel sighed. “It’s just…for so long it was just me, my dad and uncles. Everything we ever had, we worked our butts off to get, and it felt good to get them. If I ask for help and don’t really need it, and….”

Johnny may not have wanted to be a gangster like his father, but he did have a strong sense of pride and doing things yourself. He was grateful for all the help, but still…

Rosita patted his shoulder as she poured him a little more juice.

“Just don’t forget that we’re here to help, okay?” She asked.

“Okay.” Johnny promised as he wiped his mouth and suddenly remembered how he’d freaked out when Rosita had mentioned some ketchup getting on it. “Sorry about freaking out earlier…”

“Hey, that jacket means a lot to you, I understand.” Rosita attempted to wave it off in spite of her curiosity.

 “It was my mom’s.” Johnny said, a sad smile on his face.

Those four words perked Rosita’s interest to the point she could NOT help but ask.

“If it’s not too much…” she started. “What…?”

“What was she like? To five year old me, she was a superhero.” Johnny smiled with pride before giving Rosita a look that spelt out how much he respected her as well. “Before I met you at least. My mum made cookies, breakfast, lunch and dinner and still found time to save people in burning buildings and make sure I was tucked in by 8. Whenever I was sad, she’d drop everything to get me smiling again…and she taught me how to be a good person.”

Rosita smiled before the young gorilla looked down at his almost empty plate, signalling that his memories were turning sad.

“We were a good family, I always thought. There was some arguing between mom and dad, but they were all smiles when I was around…..Then one Christmas morning, mom went on a walk….and never came back.”

Rosita stifled a gasp at the reveal.

“Dad was pretty torn up about it. I was too I guess, but I don’t think I was old enough to really understand what was happening. Then three years later, I got a letter from her along with the jacket. Turns out, she and dad DIDN’T love each other as much as I thought; they just loved me and wanted me to have as normal a family life as I could. Put up with each other for as long as they could and that day…mom had enough. I haven’t seen her since.”

Rosita had mixed feelings. She knew Johnny’s father may not have been the most honest or kindest fellow, and she could identify with disagreeing with your spouse…but to just walk out? She had no respect for Johnny’s mother in that respect. But then she recalled what Johnny had said; she had been a firefighter and had taught him to be the person he was.

“Well.” Rosita said. “If she could the fine young man you’ve grown up to be….I can bet she’d be just as proud of you as I am.”

Johnny’s eyes stung with tears at the mother’s words.

“And as proud as your father is too.” Rosita added. “Hey, don’t think we don’t know. We heard what he said.”

The two had a light chuckle before the phone rang.

“Hello?” Rosita asked. “Yes? Yes, this is she….WHAT? W-when? Are they…Oh, okay…Okay, I’ll be right down.  Goodbye.”

The mother then raced to get ready to leave

“Something wrong?” Johnny asked.

“The kids suddenly had a sickness fit and need to go home.” Rosita said worriedly as she looked for something. “And Norman has the only pair of keys…”

“I can stay here and watch the place.” Johnny offered. “If somebody else is running the garage I really have nowhere else to be. I’ll call Buster and tell him.”

“Oh, Johnny, I couldn’t ask that of you…” Rosita started

“I insist.” Johnny cut her off. “You gave me breakfast and some kind words, watching your place is the least I could do.”

“But today’s your day to see your dad!” Rosita pointed out

“Actually, I probably won’t be able to see him til Thursday.” Johnny corrected her. “Rosita, please….You told me I shouldn’t be afraid to ask for help. Well, the same should be said for you.”

Rosita opened her mouth to argue, when she saw the sincere look on Johnny’s face.

“…Okay. I should be back in 10 minutes or so.”

SING

10 minutes later, Rosita returned with her children, all coughing and groaning.

Johnny instantly moved off the couch for them to sit, offering them sympathetic looks and doing his best to make them feel comfortable.

He wondered if this was what his father had felt like whenever he got sick; wanting to make sure he was comfy, had everything he needed….

And then he remembered something. It was a bit dated though, and he looked around for insipriation. He found it fairly quickly.

“Rosita?”

“Yes, Johnny?” The mother asked, already preparing to thank him profusely.

“I think I may have an idea on how to help the kids feel better.” Johnny said. “Jump in whenever you want, if you can.”

He cleared his throat and started tapping the floor with his foot.

 **Johnny** : _Just before the dawn, when the light's still gone…Shine, shine your way…._

The ailing piglets turned to see their babysitter singing a tune from a movie their father had rented for them earlier.

 **Johnny** : _And you may not know, where to go….Shine, shine your way…._

He took a step back and began to clap his hands to make a beat.

 **Johnny** : _Open road but it's still dark,_ _build a fire from a spark…._

Rosita then joined in, remembering the lyrics to the song from here.

 **Both** : _And shine, shine your way._ _Feed the feeling in your heart,_ _don't conceal it then you'll start to find, find your way!_

Johnny then stepped back and let Rosita interject as she lovingly wrapped her children in blankets and gave them each a loving peck on the nose.

 **Rosita** : _No one can stop, what has begun, you must believe when I say…._

Johnny, noticing his fan-club among Rosita’s children were reaching for him, gave them each an affectionate rub on the head.

 **Both:** _All of your tears will dry faster in the sun…._

They took a step to admire their adoring audience.

 **Rosita** : _Starting today!_

 **Both** : _Shine, shine, shine….Shine your way!_

The piglets began to applaud and clap along with Johnny as Rosita began to twirl and spin to the words. The mother opened up the blinds.

 **Rosita** : _There's an open sky…And a reason why, you shine, shine your way._

She gave each of her child a glass of water with their name on it, and a notebook and crayons as she grabbed their favorite storybook.

 **Rosita** : _There's so much to learn….And now it's your turn, to shine, shine your way…._

She gave a glance at the fridge, decorated by her children’s drawings and poenms.

 **Johnny** : _There's a feeling deep inside, you can let it be your guide…_

 **Both** : _To find, find your way_

 **Johnny** : _And there's no time for us to waste, got to take a leap of faith,_

 **Both:** _And fly, fly away…._

Glancing at the clock, Rosita saw it was almost 1:00. Surprised at how fast the morning had gone and honestly not wanting to keep Johnny from going about his day anymore, she made a subtle move to him.

 **Rosita** : _Don't have to walk, now you can run, nothing can get in your way…..!_

Johhny saw the gratefulness in Rosita’s eyes and instantly understood what she was telling him.

“I can’t do that just yet.” He smiled, pointing to the piglets, entranced by the performance.

 **Johnny:** _All of your tears will dry faster in the sun!_

 **Rosita** : _Starting today…_

 **Both** : _Shine, shine, shine… Shine your way!_

The piglets cheered their mother and babysitter, clapping to the beat again.

 **Johnny:** _Morning is breaking,_

 **Rosita:** _Darkness is fading,_

 **Both:** _We found a way to the light….It's such a beautiful sight!_

“Thank you, Johnny.” one of Rosita’s daughter cooed weakly.

The young gorilla smiled at the kids, giving a dramtic bow in thanks.

“No problem, but we still got a little bit of the song to go.”

He then pointed to the piglets and then himself.

 **Johnny** : _Anytime, anywhere, turn around and I'll be there, to shine, shine your way!_

 **Rosita** : _Like a star burning bright, Lighting up the darkest night, I'll shine…_

 **Both:**   _Shine your way!_

 **Rosita** : _Now I can see…_

They both pointed to the piglets.

 **Johnny** : _You are the one!_

 **Rosita** : _Sent here to show me the way….!_

The young mother saw her children as the reason her life was so grand; they were the reason she got up every morning and went to Buster’s theatre in the first place: She wanted to not only prove to herself that she could sing, but give her children another thing to admire about her.

And it had worked, they now joined her whenever she broke into singing and bragged how awesome their mommy was to their friends.

 **Both** : _All of our tears will dry faster in the sun…._

 **Rosita:** _Starting today!_

 **Both:** _Shine, shine, shine…._

 **Johnny** : _We're on our way….!_

 **Both:** _Shine, shine, shine!_

 **Johnny:** _That's what we say…_

 **Both:** _Shine, shine, shine…._

 **Both with the kids** : _Shine your way!_

The kids burst into applause.

 **Johnny:** _There's a reason why you shine…._

 **Both:**   _Shine your way!_

 **Rosita** : _All of our tears will dry faster in the sun…._

 **Both** : _Shine your way!_

SING!

Neither the mother nor the rebel saw that one of the piglets had recorded the whole song and posted it to YouTube, where it was found by a certain Kola theatre manager, who had a bright smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is "Shine your Way" by Owl City & Yuna, from the DreamWorks movie The Croods.
> 
> This is the first of at least 6 movie tracks to be fetatured in the story. If you have requests/suggestions, please feel free to leave a comment


	5. Can't Help Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While planning for the Theatre's opening event, Meena's grandparents come by to visit and request a song from their youth to be played. The teens of the Moon Theatre group are more than happy to oblige.

**Can’t Help Falling In Love**

The next day, the crew met up at the theatre, which was halfway done reconstruction. They now had the stage back and a few practice rooms to work with, and Buster had sent the construction crew home early.

Meena had yet to show up.

“So, before we begin,” Buster announced. “I think we should be considering what do once the theatre opens up again. I’m open to suggestions.”

Johnny gave Ash a nudge, and the porcupine rose her hand

“Yes, Ash?” Buster asked

“Well…Johnny and I thought that maybe….”

She tried to find the words she’d used to explain the idea to Johnny.

“Yes?”

“Come on, spit it out!” Mike motioned. “The more time we spend yapping, the less we have for singing! Sides, there is no such thing as a bad idea here.”

Ash gave the mouse a light glare before continuing, the others inwardly noting how excited and uncharacteristically courteous said mouse seemed to be.

“How about, we put on old silent movies and perform the music to them? Maybe give them modern tracks?’

Buster and Eddie both smiled at that idea, while Mike seemed impasse. Gunter and Rosita nodded in appreciation of the idea

“I think Nana still has an old 24 milometer player and a few reels…” Eddie mused. “I don’t think she’d mind if we burrowed them.”

“Then first thing after this, you go over and ask.” Buster smiled at his friend, downing out Eddie’s whining about going to see the wealthy and moody owner of the Theatre. “Now…does anyone know why Meena…”

Just then, the door was slammed in, and the group turned to see

“Sorry I’m late!” A panting Meena rushed into the room.

“Everything okay?” Rosita asked.

“Yeah, just grandpa being determined to find the best parking spot.” Meena assured her friend. “I have to book it to singing lessons after this.”

“Vat?” Gunter added his own two cents. “Singing lessons? You? Meena, you don’t need singing lessons!”

“Exactly what I thought.” Johnny nodded in agreement.

“There actually more…confidence lessons.” Meena realized just as the door swung open and her grandparents raced down the aisle.

“Come here, Moon!”

Buster took a step back, afraid that he’d somehow offended the elderly elephant couple. This worry was silenced when he instead found himself wrapped in a huge hug.

“Thank you! Thank you so much for giving Meena the chance to get her voice out there!”

“My pleasure…” Buster struggled as his face began to turn blue and he tried to squirm his way out of the grasp.

“Grandma, grandpa, don’t kill Buster!” Meena begged them.

Looking down and realizing blue was NOT a natural face color for a koala, the elephant couple placed Buster onto the ground and let him catch his breathe.

“We just wanted to come by and see what Meena does all day.”  The grandmother explained as everyone introduced themselves.

“Well, it is an honour and pleasure to have you here. Is there anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable?” Buster asked.

The male elephant smiled

“How about you play something from my age? Something that my grand-baby can sing…and maybe that gorilla of yours, forgot your name, kiddo…could play on piano? It’s the missus and mine’s anniversary soon, and…”

“Say no more, consider it done!” Buster beamed, snapping his fingers. “Meena! Johnny!”

The two teens playfully stood at attention

“You know what to do.” He smiled before turning to the others. “The rest of you, please show our guests to the best seats in the house before taking a seat yourselves. It’s still a little early for some of us.”

“…You’re doing this because you forgot an anniversary gift, aren’t you?” Meena’s grandmother glared at her husband.

SING!

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!” Buster announced to a mostly empty theatre. “All creatures great and small, welcome to the New Moon Theatre! Today, we have a special guest in our midst, the grandparents of our beloved Meena!”

Ash, Mike, Rosita, Gunter and Eddie all gave applause, stroking the older elephant’s ego while his wife just rolled her eyes in exasperation

“And at grandpa’s request, we have Meena and fellow rising star Johnny performing a rendition of an old and favorite tune. Which one? I don’t know, they won’t tell me!”

Gunter laughed.

“Vat? It’s funny, no?”

“Of course it is.” Rosita assured him, shooting Ash and Mike a ‘play along’ glance.

“With that being said….” Buster said, getting their attention. “It gives me great pride to present…Meena and Johnny!”

As the small crowd applauded in anticipation, the curtain rose to show Johnny on the piano and Meena at the microphone, both prepping for their performances.

“That’s my grandbaby!” Meena’s grandfather hollered in pride and joy. Meena shot him a wave as the spotlight fell on her.

Johnny then hit some keys, signalling the beginning of the song.

 **Meena** : _Wise men say…Only fools rush in…_

Johnny’s fingers seemed to dance across the keyboard, Ms. Crawley’s beaming with pride in him.

“I taught him that.” She smiled to the elephant couple.

 **Meena** : _But I can't help…_

At Meena’s signal Eddie maneuvered the spotlight on Meena’s grandparents.

 **Meena** : _Falling in love with you._

Johnny hit the same keys a few times as the song began to pick up speed.

 **Meena** : _Shall I stay?_

 **Johnny:** _I stay?_

 **Meena:** _Would it be a sin?_  

 **Johnny:** _Be a sin?_

 **Meena:** _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

She then stepped back as the spotlight went to Johnny.

 **Johnny** : _Like a river flows…surely to the sea…_

Once again, all were amazed by the young gorilla’s singing voice; confident, smooth and soulful, carrying weight yet being lighter than air.

Ash in particular, remembering the last couple of times she’d heard Johnny sing, had her attention rapt on the young gorilla.

 **Johnny:** _Darling, so it goes…._

At ‘darling’, Ash suddenly felt a twinge of something in her. And the others seemed to pick up on it, as their eyes turned to her. She shook her head and tried to compose herself. It wasn’t as if Johnny was addressing Meena by that, she reminded herself. They were just friends, she knew that. It was the lyric, it didn’t mean anything….

So why, all of a sudden, did she wish it did, and it was her up onstage with him?

 **Johnny:** _Some things are meant to be…._

 **Meena and Johnny** : _Some things are meant to be!_

Now the twinge was an ache and Ash could feel something poking at eyes.

Looking over the crowd, Meena made out Ash’s pained face and began to motion her over.

 **Meena** : _Take my hand….Take my whole life, too_

Ash, seeing the gesture, pointed to herself for confirmation.

 **Johnny** : _Whole life, too…_

Meena then motioned Ash over once again just as Eddie pushed in a plug for the porcupine to out her guitar in. With that, she dashed onto stage and joined Meena at the mic

 **Meena and Ash:** _For I can't help falling in love with you_

The young elephant shout her grandparents an apologetic look, as if apologizing for ruining what might be a nostalgic moment for them. To her surprise and relief, they simply smiled and motioned her to continue as Ash then burst into the scene, adding a guitar riff into the music. However, she was careful that Johnny’s piano could still be heard.

 **Ash:** _Wise men say…_

 **Meena:** _Only fools rush in…_

Ash then slammed onto her guitar, briefly taking over the song and staring at Johnny out of the corner of her eyss.

 **Ash:** _BUT! I can’t! I can’t help…Falling in love…_

 **Meena:** _Falling in love…_

 **Ash:** _With you!_

 **Meena** : _With you…_

 **Johnny** : _Like a river flows…surely to the sea…Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be…._

The rocker shot Johnny an affectionate smile, which he missed as he focused on the song, but was smiling nonetheless.

 **Ash** : _Some things are meant to be!_

The song began to pick up, and Meena’s grandparents took a careful look at their granddaughter’s co-performers.

 **All:** _Take my hand…._

 **Ash** : _Take my whole life, too_

 **Johnny:** _Whole life too…._

Their fellow teen smiled at the scene, happy her friends where happy.

 **Meena** : _For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Johnny and Ash increased the volume and rhythm of their instruments and the song began its final use of the chorus.

 **Ash:** _TAKE…my hand!_

 **Meena** : _My hand…_

 **Johnny:** _Take my whole life too…_

 **Meena:** _Whole life too…_

Eddie, now dizzy from working the spotlight between Meena’s grandparents and Ash and Johnny, flew his hands up in defeat and stormed off to grab some water.

 **Johnny and Meena** : _For I…can’t help…_

 **Johnny** : _Falling in love…_

 **Ash** : _Falling in love with you….!_

Giving an uncharteristcally sly look, Meena stepped back and let her fellow members of the trio finish the finale of the song

 **Ash** : _For I can't help falling in love…._

 **Johnny:** _Falling in love with you!_

Meena jumped back to her spot to help finish the song.

 **Meena** : _Like a river flows! That’s the way he goes…I just can’t help falling in love with…_

 **Ash:** _Falling in love, with you!_

The trio repeated the verse a few more times, with their friends and guests clapping in joy to the rhythm

“Alright!” Gunter hollered cheerfully. “TEEN POWER!”

 **Meena:** _Falling in love, with you!_

SING!

Meena’s grandfather burst into a hooting applause.

“Now that! Is what I call a show! You three are amazing!”

The three teens, smiling at the praise, gave a bow.

“You have some wonderful talent here, Moon.” Meena’s grandmother smiled at the Koala. “Make sure you take good care of them.”

“I will.” Buster said, without a hint of worry.

“See Meena?” The older elephant beamed. “I told you! When you joined a band of choir, everything’d work out just fine!”

“Thanks, grandpa.” Meena beamed, getting a pat on the shoulder from Johnny.

“And you, young feller…!”

“Johnny, sir.” The gorilla addressed himself.

“Good on you for everything: Working a job, coming here and singing? Wish I’d been able to do that as well back when I was your age….”

“Really?” Johnny asked

“Indeed, Johnny my boy! Can I called you that? Anyways, I may not look it now, but when I was a younger fella, I was quite the talented football player and the ladies considered me to be quite the hunk.”

Johnny grinned sheepishly.

“Well, I’m not exactly a hunk sir, but thank you for your praise.”

“And so modest, too!” Meena’s grandfather beamed.

“Definitely something you weren’t.” Meena’s grandma smirked, getting a giggle out of the others when her husband let out a pout. “Like my husband says, good on you Johnny. Do try to be careful with that humbleness though, it can attract some…less then reputable folks.”

“I will mam.” Johnny promised.

“Oh come on dear, he looks like he can take care of himself.” Meena’s grandfather beamed before turning his attention to Ash. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you young lady…Ash, right? Ash, you are simply amazing.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ash smiled. She was growing fonder of hearing people praise her, something that….Lance…had never done. She pushed any thoughts of her ex out of her head, smiling at the elderly couple who had been such a source of confidence to Meena.

“I truly mean that. A talented song writer and guitar player? I can already tell you are going to be big. That idiot of an ex-boyfriend of yours will be crying himself to sleep for years!”

That image alone made Ash’s day, and she smiled brightly.

“And what my husband said about Johnny should go double for you, young lady.” Meena’s grandma added in.  “I hate to say it, but…”

“I know.” Ash smiled. “Trust me, I am no stranger to fanboys.”

“Fanboys?” Johnny asked in confusion.

“Really, really, really devoted fans.” Gunter explained to the young gorilla

“More pathetic little nobodies who delude themselves with grandeur by following those greater than them. You watch out kiddo, bad as Ash might get it….Fangirls are often even worse.”

Mike supressed a shudder and memories along with Meena’s grandfather.

“I had to fend off mine with a stick for so long…” Meena’s grandpa mused before smiling at his wife. “Until my lovely bride here came along and spelt it out for them.”

His wife chuckled

“Well, when they do pop up, I’m sure Johnny can handle Ash’s fanboys and Ash can handle Johnny’s fangirls.”

Ash and Johnny burst into a blush and smiled at each other….giving the two grandparents a very wrong yet possibly very right idea:

“Oh, young love in the theatre….how romantic.”

Suddenly, neither porcupine nor gorilla could form sentences.

“But…we…uh…” Ash struggled. “J-Johnny and I….”

“Us…a c-c-c-couple…d-dating?” Johnny followed.

The two made eye contact, blushed ever further and jumped a little apart. However they both inwardly thought:

_‘That actually might be nice…’_

“Okay, guys….” Meena smiled weakly, embarrassment obvious.

“I’m just saying…” The older male elephant smiled.

“Meena, you should be taking notes!” her grandmother added. “You’re a lovely girl yourself, and after te performance at the theatre, I can bet boys are going to be lining up outside our door just for the chance to see and talk to you.”

Meena joined her friends in blushing. The teens, now blushing so hard a tomato would want to sue them, inwardly tried to think of something to excuse themselves

“I…uh…” Ash said, racking her brain for anything that seemed believable and not rude. “I left something in the practice rooms! Be right back!”

She then dashed away from the scene just as Johnny felt his phone vibrating.

“Big Daddy’s Garage, Johnny speaking?” He asked. “Yes. Really? Okay, where? Yes, I can be there in five minutes…Okay.”

He turned to the others.

“Sorry to sing and dash guys, there’s a broken tire not too far from here, and…”

“Understood Johnny.” Buster smiled. “You can go, we’ll meet back tomorrow, same time.”

Johnny gave a nod before waving goodbye to the others, shaking Meena’s grandparents hands and then dashing off to his next job.

The remaining performers gave each other knowing looks.

“I’m not the only one who saw sparks flying, am I?” Buster asked aloud.

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Mike smirked knowingly.

“With kids these days…” Gunter mused with a shake of his head “We’re probably going to have to do something for them…”

The trio smiled, a plan already forming in their heads.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” They said together.

“Gunter, Mike, Buster. No.” Rosita admonished them. “Leave them be.”

“This coming from the woman has a picture them sleeping to…” Mike stopped himself when he realized how that could be taken and re-chose his words. “…sleeping in each other’s arms?”

Rosita blushed in embarrassment.

“They are cute together…” She admitted

“HA!” Mike smirked. “You saw it!  You all saw it! Rosita called them cute!”

And thus, it began:

Operation: Get Johnny and Ash to admit they like each other and possibly go on a date-really should have thought up a shorter name for this operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is 'Can't Help Falling in love with you.' Originally, this was going to be a full on use of the original version of the song the King himself, Elvis Presley, created. However, whole writing the chapter, the A-teens version began popping into my head, so I went with that.


	6. How will I know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds herself being comforted/confronted by her friends over her developing feeling for a young gorilla.

**How will I know?**

Once Ash had made her way to a practice room, she let out a groan of relief and accidently released a few quills into the floor and walls.

That had been, hands down, one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. The worst part? She couldn’t blame anyone for it, and that made her feeling all the more confusing?

Why had she cared who Johnny had been addressing when he said ‘darling’? Why had she wished to be the only person on stage with him when he belonged to the group? Why had she been so happy when she was able to glimpse at him?

And why of why…did she actually kind of like what Meena’s grandparents had suggested?

“Ash?”

The porcupine turned to see Mrs. Crawley with a tray of coffees and the others, standing outside the room with concerned looks on their faces.

“Would you like some coffee?”

The rocker smiled and took one of the cups as the others began to enter the room.

“Sorry about my grandparents, Ash.” Meena frowned in shame

“Hey, no worries.” Ash assured the elephant, befor noticing something. “Hey, where’s Johnny?”

“He has to leave for the day.” Buster sighed. “Something happened at the garage that the folks’ Eddie’s parents hired either can’t handle or need him there for

Ash frowned. Life almost seemed to have it out for Johnny, she mused.

“I hope everything’s okay….” She said

“I’m sure it’s just some misplaced paperwork or something.” Rosita assured the young porcupine, getting her to smile again.

The group enjoyed their drinks in peaceful silence, until Ash noticed they were all focused on her.

“What?” She asked. “What’s with the look?”

Everyone just smiled knowing they were all thinking it, save for the one who said it.

“You like him.” Meena smiled.

“Well yeah of course.” Ash said, surprised at the declaration. “It’s Johnny. Who doesn’t like him?”

“No, no, no, no Ash.” Meena cut her off. “I mean…you LIKE-like him.”

The young porcupine’s face broke into a blush.

“Well, just like you said, what’s not to like?” Rosita asked. “He’s sweet, talented, caring…”

“Brave…” Meena added, remembering how Johnny had saved her during the flood.

“He’s got a decent job on the sides…” Mike added, inwardly cursing whoever had called Johnny away; this whole thing would be a great teasing opportunity.

“Great with kids….” Buster added, pulling out his phone and showing the video of Johnny and Rosita singing to the piglets.

“Oh, Gasper….” Rosita sighed in exasperation, but smiling none the less. “That boy can never stay out of trouble….must be what Johnny likes about him.”

“Johnny’s also not bad looking…” Mrs. Crawley added, getting some stares. “Well have you seen him? Broad shouldered, muscular, straight backed, nice smile?”

“Kids does have a nice smile….” Mike added. “But I never said that!”

“And he’s got the voice, yes?” Gunter beamed with pride and joy, everyone nodding in agreement

“Don’t think we didn’t see those looks you were giving him.” Buster smiled, getting Ash to blush even more. “And don’t think we’re against it, either.”

Ash turned her face, not wanting to face this now.

“I see….” Buster mused, entering a thinking pose before snapping his fingers in realization of an idea. “Mrs. Crawley!”

“Yes, Mr. Moon?” The elderly lizard asked, only to start making her way to the piano when Moon pointed to it.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Ash asked.

“We’re doing whatever we do when we face trouble!” Gunter loudly declared. “Singing and dancing!”

SING!

The group, their backs facing Ash, snapped their fingers and hit the ground with one foot whole Mrs. Crawley began playing the keys to a very familiar and upbeat song. Ash instantly began to imagine Johnny playing this…and then realized he was the reason for it being sung by her friends.

Surprisingly, it as the theatre manager who started the whole thing off:

 **Buster** : _There's a boy!_

 **Mrs. Crawley:** _I know…!_

 **Ash** : _He's the one I dream of…!_

Johnny’s image filled her head; his cute smile, broad shoulders, beautiful eyes and the voice of an angel….and he always looked right back at her.

 **Ash:** _Looks into…! My eyes, takes me to the clouds above…._

 **Mrs. Crawley:** _mmhm._

The young porcupine then remembered how she’d felt when they were singing with Meena minutes earlier.

 **Ash:** _Oh, I lose…control…Can't seem to get enough!_

 **Mrs. Crawley and Buster:** _uh huh…._

 **Ash:** _When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love?_

 **Meena:** _Oh…!_

 **Ash:** _How will I know? Don't trust my feelings…._

She was almost scared to, after Lance…And the mere thought of him poisoned her mind.

**Ash:** _How will I know?_

“He could be like Lance!” she said, in spite of knowing that Johnny was the farthest thing from her ex. It was just her feelings being irrational.

 **Ash:** _How will I know?_

 **Rosita** : _Love can be deceiving…._

The young mother remembered her first meeting with Norman…he was not exactly rhe first choice of the man she’d thought she’d marry….but once she got to know him, she couldn’t see herself with anyone else. And the piglets were proof of that,

“Are you kidding me?” Mike interjected. “You’re seriously worried about that? Ash, that kid doesn’t have a bad bone in his body!”

“Johnny wouldn’t hurt a fly, yes?’ Gunter said in agreement.

The young porcupine found herself agreeing with these comments, but a question still remained:

 **Ash:** _How will I know?_

She then turned to face the others, determined to face this head on and maybe even get some advice from them.

 **Ash:** _How will I know if he really loves me?_

Love might be a little strong, she mused. But it was the lyric and aside from that one word, the sentence captured her thoughts perfectly.

**Ash:** _I say a prayer with every…_

**Meena, Rosita and Mrs. Crawley** : _Heart beat!_

**Ash** _: I fall in love whenever we meet!_

Every time she saw and talked with Johnny, she found something else to admire about him: He worked hard, wanted everyone to be safe and happy and encouraged others more than himself.

She turned to Rosita with a pleading look in her eyes.

 **Ash:** _I'm asking you what you know about these things…_

“Hey, I know a thing or two about myself, you know!” Mike pointed out, only to be ignored. “And I’m a guy!”

“I’m married and have my babies, makes a difference.” The pig mother smirked.

 **Ash:** _How will I know if he's thinking of me? I try to phone but I'm too shy…_

**Meena:** _Can't speak!_

**Rosita:** _Falling in love is so bitter sweet…!_

 **Ash:** _This love is strong; why do I feel weak?_

This was what was giving the young porcupine the most trouble; she’d never had this feeling with Lance. If she felt anything, it was either happiness, indifference or annoyance. With Johnny, it was always happiness, some concern and awe.

 **Ash:** _Oh, wake me, I'm shaking…._

She made her way to the nearest window to  clear her head, just in time to see Johnny driving off.

 **Ash:** _Wish I had you near me now…_

 **Rosita and Meena** : _uh huh_

 **Buster** : _Said there's no mistaking,_

 **Ash:** _what I feel is really love?_

The others nodded

“Or at least a big crush.” Mrs. Crawley smiled.

 **Meena and Rosta** : _Oooh…._

 **Ash:** _Tell me, how will I know?_

 **Gunter** : _Not just a feeling!_

 **Ash:** _How will I know? How will I know?_

 **Rosita** : _Love can be deceiving…_

 **Ash:** _How will I know?_

Mike made a move to his carrying case, prepping himself for an upcoming important part.

_Ash: How will I know if he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heart beat! I fall in love whenever we meet…._

Once again, she turned to Rosita, and now Mike, who she smirked at.

 **Ash** : _I'm asking you what you know about these things…._

“Finally!”

“Oh shush up.” Gunter told the mouse.

 **Ash:** _How will I know if he's thinking of me? I try to phone but I'm too shy…!_

 **Mrs. Crawley/Buster** : _Can't speak!_

 **Mike:** _Falling in love is so bitter sweet…_

The mouse then produced a flower from his jacket and handed it to Ash, the green petals and yellow stem instantly reminded her of Johnny’s shirt.

 **Ash:** _This love is strong; why do I feel weak?_

Giving the flower a look and inwardly cringing at the color, Ash decided to do something cheesy: She picked the first petal.

 **Ash:** _If he loves me…_

She remembered how Johnny’s exhausted form and eyes had brightened, almost like diamonds, when they’d run into each other the other day, and how much fun they’d had at the movies. He’d been excited for her new song and delighted at her idea of silent movies with modern music.

She plucked the second petal.

 **Ash:**   _If he loves me not…_

She remembered that Johnny always smiled like that; to everyone. His smile didn’t mean anything…even if they’d had fun shortly after,

She plucked the third petal.

 **Ash:** _If he loves me…_

They could do shows and write songs together; with Johnny’s soulful nature she’d have an endless amount of inspiration…and Johnny’s caring nature was something she could never get tired of. Ash could help him be as confident as person as he was a singer and maybe even teach him guitar, since he’d taken up the piano so quickly.

 **Meena:** _ooo…._

Ash plucked the fourth petal and frowned.

 **Ash:** _If he loves me not!_

He’d never been a romantic relationship, she told herself! Heck, he might not even think they existed, considering how he’d never heard of pizza delivery until he helped her and Meena babysit Rosita’s kids.

Then, Ash’s world instantly brightened as she plucked the fifth petal.

 **Ash:** _IF HE LOVES ME!_

She could imagine their relationship already; one filled with singing, dancing, smiling and mutual support. They’d work hard for what they got and enjoy it just that much more. Johnny would praise her songs and she his singing and car repair or whatever job he ended up doing.

It would be every girl’s dream….then she realized there was only one petal left…and one option to go with it.

 **Ash:** _If he loves me not….!_

He could…he could….

She then tossed the flower to the ground. Since when did she care about what a plant said? This wasn’t helping, it only made things more complicated! With angry tears threatening to erupt, she sng as loud as she could…

 **Ash:** _OH, HOW WILL I KNOW?_

Mike suddenly burst into playing his heart out on his saxophone while Gunter broke out into dancing with Rosita

 **Ash:** _How will I know?_

 _“_ Guess you’ll have to see, yes?” Gunter smiled knowingly. “Trust you heart, Ash! This time, it won’t let you down.”

 **Ash:** _How will I know?_

“Take a chance!” Mike said. “I did, and look how I turned out!”

 **Ash:** _Hey how will I know? Hey, hey…_

 **The others** : _How will I know?_

 **Ash:** _If he really loves me? I say a prayer with every heart beat_

**The others _:_** _I fall in love!_

**Ash:** W _henever we meet!_

She turned to Rosita and Mike for the last time.

 **Ash** : _I'm asking you, because you know about these things!_ _How will I know?_

 **Gunter** : _…if he's thinking of me?_

 **Meena:** _I try to phone but I'm too shy, can't speak!_

 **Mike, Rosita and Ash:** _Falling in love is so bitter sweet…._

 **All:** _This love is strong!_

 **Ash:** _Why do I feel weak? How will I know?_

 **All:** _How will I know?_

 **Ash:** _How will I know?_

SING!

The group caught their breath, smiles abroad

“That was the most fun I’ve had in a group in a long time.” Mike added.

“Has anyone seen my glass eye?” Mrs. Crawley grinned sheepishly. “I think I lost it during the last chorus…”

“Right here, Mrs. Crawley.” Meena smiled as she picked up the round object gently and handed it to the elderly lizard before turning her attention to Ash. “Better?”

The porcupine smiled

“Much. Thanks guys.”

“But…”

Mike and Gunter let out groans.

“Now what? We are NOT breaking into another song and dance number!” the mouse groaned.

“I can’t just…drop this on Johnny. You know that.”

With some surprise and shame on their faces, the others nodded in understanding…befor3e Buster;s face broke into a sneaking grin.

“You just leave eave Johnny to me, Mike and Gunter.” Buster promised.

Eddie groaned in worry

“It’s college all over again…’ He mused.


	7. I'm still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny laments the blocks life has tossed his way.

**I’m still here**

Johnny sat in the backroom of the garage a few hours later, downing a can of pop in one gulp before crushing it against his forehead and tossing it into recycling. Once again, he was bored out of mind, and a little irritated as well.

He had been called from the theatre when the skeleton crew Eddie’s parents had hired ran into some trouble with a bank official. Nothing like Buster had been having with Judith, thankfully; they had just wanted to see receipts and where Johnny’s staff had suddenly came from. The official, an Ox, had even applauded Johnny for how his was doing and bought a few things from the gas station while praising his singing…although the way he’d said it rubbed the young gorilla the wrong way.

‘’Despite your standing,’ he says.” Johnny grumbled. “’Hard to believe someone so young and from such a background is so talented,’ he says.”

This wasn’t the first time Johnny had been through this and the young gorilla knew it would not be the last. He heard what people said about him; how he was the son of a thug, how his mom had probably left because she was ashamed of him…Usually he could shrug it off or tell himself someone somewhere had it off worse than him, so he had no right to complain.

But everyone has their limits, and today Johnny had reached his. So after clearing up the issue with the bank and thanking the crew, he sent them home to stew in his own thoughts.

Pondering what he’d have for dinner, Johnny glanced around the backroom, which had functioned as a sort of living room when it had just been him and his dad. His eyes wondered to a photo of himself, his dad, uncles….and his mother.

Since talking about her with Rosita the previous morning, Johnny’s mind couldn’t help but wonder what had become of the woman since she’d walked out all those years ago? She had probably moved away from the city, otherwise he would’ve spied her at least once.

These thoughts brought his mood down, so Johnny did whatever he did whenever he felt down….He sang, rapping his fingers against the table to make a beat.

 **Johnny** : _I am a question to the world….Not an answer to be heard_

The young gorilla focused on the family picture, where both of his parents held him and smiled happily along with him; his father tickling him while his mother pecked him on the cheek.

**Johnny _:_** _Or a moment that's held in your arms._

They had seemed like such a happy family to him when he was younger, and this picture proved that.

 **Johnny** : _And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway…You don't know me._

Not wanting to dwell on sad memories, he put the picture into his pocket and went to do a few rounds on the punching bag.

 **Johnny:** _And I’ll never be what you want me to be._

For a good minute, Johnny punched his frustrations out, not getting as many out as he hoped. But, it still helped in the long run.

 **Johnny:** _And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy? No, I'm a man!_ _You can't take me and throw me away._

What did his naysayers, like the bank official, know about him, anyway? And why should he care what they think?

 **Johnny:** _And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me….because I'm not here._

Having had enough of the punching bag, Johnny then found the one picture he had of the theatre gang; Gunter had taken it after their first meeting after the show as they stood together in front of the demolished theatre just before Nana had opted to buy it.

 **Johnny** : _And I want a moment to be real, wanna touch things I don't feel, want to hold on…and feel I belong._

A smile crossed the gorilla’s face as he stared at the picture, grateful that he had been able to get to know them.

 **Johnny:** _And how can the world want me to change?_ _They’re the ones, that stay the same. They don’t know me, because I’m not here._

He treasured his time with the theatre troupe, and he started thinking about how each and every one of them had affected his life since the show:

 **Johnny** : _And you see the things they never see…_

Buster accepted him without a second thought and called him a natural singer. Rosita had faith and confidence in his singing and had comforted him after his performance. Mike praised his kind nature and wanted to make sure he stayed that way. Meena was like the sister he never had and Gunter always brightened his day without any effort. Mrs. Crawley had helped him rediscover his talent for the piano and helped him master his song….

And Ash? She was an inspiration to him; being able to write and sing your own songs? He wished he was half as talented as she was, and she always smiled when he was around, not caring for an instant where he’d come from, calling him a great singer with a future.

 **Johnny:** _All you wanted, I could be. Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

To hear those words had made Johnny’s life shine brighter than it had in a long time.

It was then that another question entered his mind: When had he started to fall for the rocker, he mused? Their movie outing? The song they’d sung with Meena? Maybe as far back as her performance?

Meena’s grandpa was pretty spot on the nose after all, he chuckled, remembering how in his mind he wouldn’t have objected to him and Ash dating.

But they were just friends right now, and he didn’t want to chance that, especially after she’d broken up with Lance….

 **Johnny:** _And I wanna tell you who I am…Can you help me be a man?_

The gang, and Ash in particular, had helped Johnny find himself and make peace with his dad, as well as come to embrace his singing nature.

**Johnny** _: They can't break me…_

He then remembered all the graffiti that had been sprayed on the garage and written complaints about how the son of a criminal should be allowed out

 **Johnny:** _As long as I know who I am!_

Johnny’s mind returned to the subject of his mother and how he wondered where she was as he got a bucket to clean off the cruel words painted onto the back of the garage.

 **Johnny:** _They can’t tell me who to be…_

He remembered her walking out the door after opening Christmas presents, waving goodbye with a smile on her face and promising to be back soon…now that he thought back, it was a pained one, filled with sadness and possibly regret.

 **Johnny:** _Cause I’m not what they see…._

He remembered coming downstairs for breakfast the next morning to see his father crying, his face in his hands. He’d asked where mommy was, and the two had been spent the rest of the day crying, although being six years old, he’d had no idea why.

 **Johnny:** _Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me…._

Then Johnny remembered the letter he got three years after that horrid morning, Saying that her prized leather jacket was his….The only word he’d ever gotten out of her since, unless one counted child support. Not even a birthday or Christmas card…

Maybe those naysayers had a point after all….

Johnny then shook his head to get away from the memories, and in rage, flung the soapy water onto the wall.

J **ohnny** : _And their words are just whispers and lies that I’ll never BELIEVE!!!_

The young gorilla returned his attention to the picture of his friends as he began to scrub off the graffiti; their smiling faces calming him down.

 **Johnny:** _And I want a moment to be real!  Wanna touch things I don't feel…!_

Using his feet to hold the sponge, he then picked the family photo from his pocket and put them together, with the theatre group overlapping the corner of the family photo that his mother occupied.

It brightened his mood immediately.

 **Johnny:** _Wanna hold on and feel I belong!_

He heard a car pulling into the garage, filling him with delight and hope at something to keep his mind off of all this drama

“Be right there!”

 **Jonny:** _And how? Can they say I never change? They’re the ones that stay the same._ _I’m the one now… because I’m still here!_

He placed both the pictures on his table with a smile as he raced to meet the customer, making a note to tape them together later and now confident to take on whatever life would throw at him for the day.

 **Johnny** : _I’m the one….because I’m still here. I’M STILL HERE! I’M STILL HERE!_

He pointed to the heavens as he finished the song, as if to remind who or whatever had made his life so difficult he was still standing and wouldn’t be pushed around anymore.

**Johnny:** _I’m still here!_

SING!

Coming into the garage, Johnny saw an old and luxurious car had pulled inside, and the young gorilla instantly grew excited. In his experience, older cars were often easier to fix due to the (depending on the age) simpler engines, although the replacement parts cost a pretty penny.

“Welcome to Big Daddy’s Garage…” Johnny started, only to be surprised by Buster, Eddie, Gunter and Mike stepping out of the car with knowing smiles on their faces

“Give it a look over, will you Johnny?” Eddie asked. “Nana’s going on a road trip and wants it to be perfect.”

“And when you’re done, we need to have a heart-to-heart gut talk.” Mike followed as he moved to help himself to coffee

“And don’t worry, you’re not in trouble.” Buster assured his male rising teenage star.

While confused, Johnny took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and began to go to work.


	8. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buster, Eddie, Mike and Gunter, now at Big Daddy's Garage, help Johnny come to terms with something that has popped up and help him find the confidence to rise up to the challenge.

**Try**

Johnny had spent 10 minutes marvelling at Nana’s old car, which was in pristine condition; every nook and cranny was like the day it must’ve pulled off the assembly line, shining like a jewel and it perfect condition. Then again, considering how Buster and Eddie acted whenever Nana came up in conversation, she’d probably demand nothing but the best. With this done, he gave his hands a wash before joining his friends in the lobby.

“All good to go, guys.” He announced. “Did I miss anything after I left?”

The guys gave each other knowing looks as Eddie made his way over to Johnny, pulling out his wallet as he did so,

“Nothing really, we kind of ended early.” Buster said unconvincingly. “No one had any other ideas for when the theatre opens and…so that idea of Ash’s may be what we do.”

Eddie had forced $250 into Johnny’s hand and returned to his spot in front of the TV all while Buster had been talking.

“Hey, when are you going to talk Nana anyways?” Gunter asked.

“Tomorrow.” Eddie promised as he handed Johnny a pop. “Thanks again Johnny, really appritaite it. And I’m sure Nana will to.”

Johnny chuckled as he took a sip of the drink.

“Again, sorry I had to jet.” He apologized. “There was the flat and then the bank needed to talk to me…”

“Everything okay?” Buster asked, concerned that Johnny may be dealing with someone like Judith; stuck to doing their job and not sympathetic at all to situations.

Then again, he mused, he HAD been avoiding her for a while….

“Nah, it’s cool.” Johnny assured his boss. “They just wanted to know where I suddenly got the help. Thanks again for that, Eddie.”

The sheep waved the thanks off

“Thank my dad.” He smiled. “He hasn’t stopped talking about your performance since he saw it; think’s you’re the next big pianist and he wants to proudly say he gave you a hand when you hit big.”

Johnny blushed at the praise

“Well, first we need to get the theatre up and running again.” He mused. “And yeah, I think what Ash said would be a good idea, getting interest in it again at least. So…what’s the REAL reason you guys came over? It’s always great to see you, but I highly doubt you had me give Nana’s car a look over just to help me out. Is she even going on a road trip?

“Actually, yes.” Eddie smiled as he channel surfed. “Something about a show reunion…she didn’t feel like giving details.”

 

“Well kiddo, we had an interesting development after you had to run off.” Mike mused. “A development involving you and a certain rock-loving porcupine.”

Johnny tensed his form is worry.

“Ash is fine, Johnny, no need to worry.” Buster assured the young ape. “In fact, we’ve all come to the understanding that you and her may…share in.”

The young gorilla’s brow furrowed in confusion. What were they getting at?

“Remember what Meena’s grandparents said?” Buster asked.

Johnny’s eyes widened in realization of where this was probably going, and he nodded.

“Well, it seems our rock-star has taken a shining to our soulful good boy.” Mike grinned. “And I can safely say everyone approves.”

“Then again, who wouldn’t?” Gunter added, almost daring someone to disagree with him. No one did.

Johnny’s face burst into a bright smile at the mouse and pig’s words. He couldn’t believe it; Ash liked him! More than a friend, no less! His day had just gotten a little brighter, and inwardly he made a note to make this a ‘Johnny treats himself’ day, regardless of what anyone else said.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to notice the looks on the guys’ faces.

“And it seems you like her, too….!” Gunter smiled, catching the smile on the young gorilla’s face.

Now out of his daydreams, Johnny’s face turned redder than anyone thought was possible and his ingrained sense of realism returned, much to his sadness.

“Guys, there’s nothing between me and Ash.” Johnny said weakly. “We’re just friends.”

The others didn’t buy it.

“…Close friends?”

Still not buying it.

“Okay, maybe there is something between us.” Johnny sighed. “I mean; Ash can sing, play, write…she’s spunky, cool and pretty cute…”

“AH HA!” Mike beamed, pointing at the young gorilla giddily before turning to his fellow guests. “I knew it!”

“But….” Johnny smiled sadly. “It’d never work.”

Those words took his friends for a loop.

“And what makes you say that?” Buster asked, a little angry Johnny thought so lowly of himself. “You’re a soulful guy! Nice as can be, talented, voice others would die to have…”

“Not a mean bone in your body!” Mike reminded the young gorilla.

“I….I’ve never been on a date.” Johnny admitted. “I have no idea how they work.”

“Really?” Buster asked. “Ash seemed to think your little movie venture was a date. And so what if you’ve never been on a date, that’s nothing that should stop you from trying! And we’ll be there to help all the way, right fellas?”

The others nodded, bringing the young gorilla out of his funk.

“Really?”

“Of course! Not a worry, Johnny, you’re not the first crazy boy in love I’ve helped! Why, they used to call me Moon the Matchmaker back in my college days!”

“No one called you that.” Eddie corrected his friend, only to go ignored as the Koloa started bragging of his success stories and how the young gorilla should trust his word as his new Bible in terms of romance.

“So…where do we start?” Mike asked. “There’s the asking out, the attire, the money, the place…”

Johnny started to feel overwhelmed.

“Oh, you’re thinking too far ahead! We start with what we always do in a situation like this, of course!” Gunter beamed. “VE SING!”

SING!

“I just want to make this perfectly clear!” Mike announced with a grimace a few minutes later. “I. Do not. Like. This song.”

“Which?” Johnny asked, only for the opening tunes to grace his ears. And soon he understood.

Like they had with Ash, the group had their backs to Johnny and snapped to beat

 **Buster** : _You always have to do something, just to show the world that you exist, so you try!_

Eddie, much to the shock of the others, then joined his best friend.

 **Eddie:** _You hope they'll see…_

Not being able to contain himself anymore, Gunter took over.

 **Gunter:** _If on this brand new day you'll look, on the bright side of the same old street…_

 **Mike** : _You will see….what you deserve!_

 **Gunter:** _Let's go!_

He grabbed Johnny and spun him around the room, causing the young ape to almost break into dancing while spinning on one hand. The others applauded his improvised dancing, and the gorilla gave an uneasy smile.

 **Gunter/Buster:** _la la la la la la la la la la_

“Give it a chance.” Eddie smiled as Gunter said something that couldn’t quite be made out. “You’ll do fine…Oh, here we go!”

 **Gunter:** _You just have to try!_

 **Buster/Mike:** _Try!_

 **Gunter** : _To be who you are! And you ought to fly, step into the light_!

 **Eddie:** _And soon you will find…_

 **Buster** : _Be yourself!_

 **Mike:** _Somewhere deep inside…_

The theatre manager then delicately put his finger over Johnny’s heart, giving the young gorilla an encouraging look.

 **Buster** : _There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked…_

 **Gunter:** _the key lies in looking into yourself! Oh, try!_

 **Mike** : _Try!_

 **Gunter** : _Try! Just do what is right!_

 **Eddie** : _You'll fly so high!_

 **Buster:** _Let go of the brakes!_

 **Gunter:** _Be who you are!_

 **Mike:** _Be yourself, cause your power is on…_

 **Eddie:** _when you believe in what you've got, you know you're perfect just be who you are!_

“Guys, I appritaite it, but…look at me.” Johnny said. “I’m big, hairy, got a bit of a record…And I’m not half as good as she is, I’d be holding Ash back.”

And this line of thinking clearly didn’t sit well with Mike, because the mouse took over the song with a look that clearly said ‘stop thinking like that.’

 **Mike** : _So they don’t see what you're made of…but I like you and i know they are wrong, now it's time_ …

 **Gunter** : _To show them what you got! Let the blue skies cheer you on…_

 **Buster** : _Embrace the wind you'll ride along._

 **Eddie:** _You're perfect! When you're who you are_

Johnny suddenly grew a smile as the group began dancing again. They were right; nothing was got without taking a risk; he remembered being afraid of rejection when he’d first auditioned, but he still went and look where he was now?

And what was that he had just telling himself about his naysayers, again?

Oh right, he didn’t care what they said.

“There he is!” Gunter beamed before breaking back into singing. “That’s our smiling Johnny!”

 **Gunter:** _la la la la la la la la la la!_

 **Eddie:** _You just have to try!_

 **Buster** : _To be who you are…._

 **Gunter** : _And you ought to fly, step into the light!_

 **Eddie:** _And soon you'll find!_

 **Mike:** _Be yourself!_

Buster once again pointed to Johnny’s heart, his smile even brighter than it had been before.

 **Buster** : _Somewhere deep inside, there's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked; the key lies in looking into yourself_

 **All** : _Oh try! Try! Try! Try!_

 **Buster:** _Just do what is right, you'll fly so high!_

 **Eddie:** _Let go of the brakes!_

 **Gunter:** _Be who you are! Be yourself because your power is on…_

 **Mike** : _When you believe in what you've got, you know you're perfect just be who you are_

As the song wound down, Johnny, smiling and clapping to the beat, decided to join in.

 **Gunter:** Y _ou just have to try_!

 **Johnny:** _Try!_

 **Buster** : _To be who you are!_

 **Eddie:** _And you ought to fly!_

 **Johnny** : _Fly!_

 **Gunter** : _Step into the light!_

 **Johnny** : _And soon I will find…_

 **Mike:** _Be yourself!_

 **Buster:** _Somewhere deep inside…._

Gunter then repeated Buster’s earlier action of lightly poking Johnny over the heart

 **Gunter:** _There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked!_

 **Eddie:** _the key lies in looking into yourself_

 **Buster** : _Oh, try!_

 **Johnny** : _Try!_

 **Mike** : _Try!_

 **Eddie:** _Try!_

**Gunter _:_** _Just do what is right! You'll fly so high…_

**Mike:** _Let go of the brakes!_

 **Buster** : _Be who you are, be yourself, because your power is on!_

 **Gunter:** _When you believe in what you've got, you know you're perfect!_

 **All:** _just be who you are!_

They danced around the room with Johnny once more as the song entered it’s finale, his spirts now raised and his thankfulness for his friends now greater than ever:

 **All/ Johnny** : _Try!_

SING!

The guys caught their breath and each had another drink as they wiped the sweat off their brow

“Two songs in one day and I’m already winded?” Mike chatsized himself. “I gotta get out of that.”

“Yeah, not used to these emotional numbers.” Gunter agreed,

“Wait, what?” Johnny asked.

“They did the same with Ash.” Eddie explained. “So, Johnny…What’re you going to do?”

Th4 young gorilla stared down at his drink

“Well, I think I’m going to call it a day and hit the hay early.” He confessed. “And I’ll try something in the morning.”

The guys were satisfied with this answer, and about an hour later as they prepared to leave, Mike handed Johnny a card

“Anything comes up, and the master of love will be more than happy to help.” He smiled.

“I thought Buster was the master of love.” Johnny asked.

““Um, excuses me?” Mike said in offense, taking out his phone and showing Johnny a pic of his girlfriend. “Who is dating THIS gorgeous creature?”

“You.”

“And how did I get her?” Mike beamed with pride.

“You pretended to be rich and stole from bears.” Johnny reminded the mouse, getting a blush from his diminutive friend as the koala, sheep and pig laughed.

“Just give me a call, Johnny.” Mike sighed as he and the others began to leave. “I did promise your dad after all.”

Johnny waved goodbye to his friends, closed up the shop, had some dinner and then turned in.


	9. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash reminisces how her relationship with Lance went sour, only to make her better. She then decides to take the first step to moving on.

**Stronger**

That morning, Ash woke up with a crick in her neck but a bounce in her step. As much as she may have hated to admit it, singing a cheesy song about your growing feelings for a friend with the other members of the theatre troupe had done wonders for her: She now knew for a fact she wanted to give Johnny a try and had the support of her friends at least. She’d worry about her folks later, they were still on a business trip.

As she prepared to get ready for the day, Ash nspied a picture of Lance and her that she hadn’t ripped; hugging under a tree in each other’s arms. She’d probably kept it for sentimental value or to remind herself of how to be careful with the men in her life, she mused, trying not to think back on the days she was reeling in grief.

Honestly though, and she was grateful for this; she hadn’t seen or heard from her ex since before the day she and Johnny had gone to the movies. Maybe he was backing off, she hoped against hope. Or was too busy, if he and Becky playing at that bar before the show had meant anything.

She frowned as a song came to her mind and she glanced around the room.

 **Ash:** _You know the bed feels warmer…Sleeping here alone…_

She then put the picture aside to choose her attire for the day; her wardrobe was mostly black in keeping with her rocker theme, but now she was contemplating adding some variety to it.

 **Ash:** _You know I dream in colour, and do the things I want…_

Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out Lance’s grin in the picture. It was almost a snug grin, as if he was better than anyone and flaunted that whenever he could. Back when they were dating, she’d found it cute about him.

Now it just rubbed her the wrong way.

 **Ash** : _You think you got the best of me? Think you've had the last laugh? Bet you think that everything good is gone?_

Rage filled the young porcupine as she marched back to the photo, pretending as if she was actually talking to her ex.

 **Ash:** _Think you left me broken down? Think that I'd come running back?_

She almost gagged on the next line, knowing Lance didn’t deserve to be called what he was addressed as here.

 **Ash:** _Baby you don't know me; cause you're dead wrong!_

Spying her guitar and being grateful that she’d slept in, so her neighbors were gone, Ash began to play.

**Ash** _: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_

A few of her quills flew throughout the room as she sang out her frustrations.

 **Ash:** _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter, footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone! What doesn't kill you makes you…_

Her quills shot out again, one actually hitting the picture.

 **Ash:** _Stronger, stronger! Just me, myself and I….!_

She immediately knew this wasn’t true, but was too wrapped in the song to correct the lyric.

 **Ash:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

She then took a breath and made her way to the kitchen to scourge together some breakfast, a smile breaking onto her face as she did so.

 **Ash:** _You heard that I was starting over with someone new…._

Oh, how she’d like for that right now; Lance walking around to see her playing with the troupe…or maybe just her and Johnny.

That image brightened her morning as she ate some cereal, imaging them singing and dancing together, just as soon as they started dating, she told herself.

 **Ash:** _They told you I was moving on! Over you!_

She then adopted a smirk of pride on her face; she had a legitimate gig at the theatre while Lance and Becky were going bar to bar for work.

 **Ash:** _You didn't think that I'd come back…I'd come back swinging!_

She remembered coming home to see Lance and Becky together, and all he had said was that she was never around, along with the implication that she’d betrayed him by doing the show. That had been because she’d wanted to help him start his career; with the money they could’ve built a studio and label…And he hadn’t believed in her.

Oh the deliciously cruel irony on his end, she mused.

 **Ash:** _You try to break me, but you see…What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  Stand a little taller! Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone! What doesn't kill you makes a fighter! Footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone!_

Her breakfast finished and her hunger satisfied, Ash dropped her bowl in the sink to wash later as she made her way to the bathroom.

 **Ash:** _What doesn't kill you makes you…!_

 _S_ he spat out her toothpaste and stared at her reflection; an independent and successful young musician who had friends supporting her.

 **Ash:** _Stronger! Stronger! Just me, myself and I! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_

As she made her way back to her room to get changes, she then remembered how things had changed for the better for her ever since she’d caught Lance cheating for her.

 **Ash:** _Thanks to you I got a new thing started!_

Her friends in the group were amazing people; good hearted and caring (some more than others), incredibly talented in their own rights and they encouraging her in any way she needed.

 **Ash** : _Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted!_

She remembered how Gunter and Rosita had comforted her, and how Johnny was quickly filling the aching hole in her soul.

Huh. She mused. She’d gotten a little more philosophical without Lance. Maybe that helped her song writing.

 **Ash:** _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me!_

She was now starting a career; writing and performing her own songs to crowds who appritated and loved her talent. She remembered Jimmy saying how his granddaughter idolized her; words Ash had dreamt of hearing one day

 **Ash:** _You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning!_

Truer words had not yet been sung, in her head.

 **Ash:** _In the end..._

She then readied herself for the final chorus as the picture once again came into her field of vision.

 **Ash:** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!_

She tore apart the picture, finally rid herself of anything that reminded her of Lance.

 **Ash:** _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter! Footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone!_

As she finished the song, Ash felt an immense relief fill her being, and a massive weight lifted off her shoulders. Lance was out of her life. That was certain. Now, she just had to wait for Johnny to make his move, if what Buster and the others had texted her last night was true.

Or did she? She remembered one of her worries the previous day, Johnny had never been in a romantic relationship and may not have known how they worked…heck he might not even…

Ash shook her head to get rid of those worries. She then chuckled, since when was she expected to be courted? She could make the first move instead, and she had just the thing in mind….

She got dressed and made her way to the phone.

SING!

Johnny had woken up refreshed, rested and ready to take on the world; in particular, the world of romance, as Buster and Mike called it. He’d eaten a nice breakfast of the last of Meena’s cake, some coffee and an apple, brushed his teeth and flossed before jumping for a shower and getting ready.

He was going to ask Ash out, and there was nothing to stop him: No cars to work on, now recital….and his meeting with his dad was after lunch, a nice little treat or picker upper depending on how things went. But right now, he didn’t care about the possibly negative consquences of his actions.

With a bright smile on his face and kick in his step, Johnny made his way to the phone, ready to make the first move. He picked up the receiver, made sure it was working, gave his breath one last test, and reached to dial….

He then realized he didn’t have Ash’s number.

“Oh dang it.” He cursed himself as he hung up the phone and turned to watch TV, only for a familiar sound to fill his ears:

RING! RING!

Letting out a sigh, Johnny made his way to the phone to help the first customer he had for today. He breathed out his frustrations and answered.

“Big Daddy’s Garage, Johnny speaking.”

“Hey Johnny, its Ash.” A familiar voice beamed on the other end. “Hope I didn’t wake you or anything…”

“Oh morning, Ash.” Johnny smiled in his response. “And no, no need to worry! I’ve been up for about an hour.”

“Okay, good to hear.” Ash said in relief on her end of the line. “So…who busy is it?”

“Dead.” Johnny groaned, before returning to his professional manners. “So, what can I do for you? Do you need a ride somewhere?”

“Actually…” Ash explained, as she picked up two envelopes. “I just remembered that my folks and I have reservations for a tasting and free meal at Café Kongo for tonight. Problem is, they’re out of town on a business trip, and the passes have to be used. So, if you’re not doing anything….”

Café Kongo; one the nicest places in town. Johnny remembered his dad telling him how he and his uncles had actually stolen one of Johnny’s birthday cakes from the place when he was younger…it was the best cake he’d ever tasted in his life, although he also knew it was WAY out of the family’s tax bracket.

It then dawned on Johnny what was possibly happening: Him and Ash, in a fancy, candle-lit place, sampling fine food and enjoying each other’s company?

On his end of the line, the young gorilla let out a smile.

“Why Ash…” He asked coyly. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Maybe.” Ash responded in kind on her end. “Are you accepting?”

The young gorilla chuckled.

“You know what? The funny this is, I was planning on calling and asking YOU if you wanted to do something…but I had no idea what it would be, or what your number was.”

Ash let out a giggle, inwardly musing at how small the world was for the both of them to have been planning this, only for her to take the initiative.

“That is pretty funny.” Ash agreed. “Still…that didn’t answer my question. Are you accepting?”

A light chuckle was the reply.

“What time should I come to pick you up?” Johnny asked.

Ash hadn’t thought of that.

“Oh, I don’t really know...How about 6:30?”

Johnny smiled.

“I can manage that.”

Ash smiled back.

“See you then.”

“See you.”

The young gorilla was now on cloud nine; he had a date with his crush! And it was tonight! And he was free!

“I got a date!”

He then realized something:

“WHAT’LL I WEAR?!?”


	10. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a visit to his father and informing him of the evening's events, Johnny finds himself being dragged to a tailor by the guys of the Moon Theatre group.

**Sharp Dressed Man**.

“How you holding up, kiddo?” Marcus asked Johnny when they met that day. “The cars treating you alright?”

“Pretty good, nothing I can’t handle yet.” Johnny answered, deciding not to tell his dad about the help Eddie’s father had hired for him. “How about you?”

Marcus snorted, a prideful smile on his face.

“No worries on my end sport; your old man is KING of this joint…just don’t let the guards know.”

Johnny held up his hand as if swearing on his life that he wouldn’t say a word.

“I hereby solemnly swear…”

“Okay, okay Johnny. I get it.” Marcus chuckled before his tone and face turned serious.  “So…I heard a bit of rumor flying around.”

“What sort?”

“The sort that involves you and dating.” Marcus asked, his brow furrowing. “One of your theatre friends, no less.”

Johnny tensed and blushed, fear beginning to fill his being. How had Marcus found out? Would he be okay with this?

“So…who is it?” Marcus asked. “And not just their name, I want to know the act.”

“…It’s Ash. The rocker. She sung her own song and…” Johnny confessed, reading himself for his father to explode.

And he did; just not in the way his son had been expecting:

“HA! I KNEW IT!” Marcus beamed as he turned to a crocodile talking his stork girlfriend. “Oi! Donnie! You owe me dessert for a week!”

“..Aw, nuts.”

Johnny’s eyes widened in surprise as his beaming father returned his attention to his son.

“Well? Don’t leave your old man hanging! Tell me what happened!”

“How?” Johnny asked, surprised.

“How what?”

“How did you hear that rumor? Was there an actually bet going on? And how did you…?”

“A father knows.” Marcus said simply, cutting his son’s questions short. “So…when and where are you taking this little lady of yours?”

“Actually, she had reservations at Café Kongo for tonight with her folks, but they’re out of town so….”

“Oh, pricey….” Marcus cringed. “Be sure to put that on the expense account.”

“Actually, it’s just a tasting and the dinner is fre….We have an expense account?” Johnny asked.

Marcus suddenly looked uncomfortable, but since no one was paying attention

“Johnny? In the backroom of the garage, there’s some loose boards under the coat racks. Under those boards, you’ll find a box of a few things I kept from when your mom was around. One of them is me old suit, another info of an account I was keeping for when you went to college. The suit might be a bit big of ya, but I think it’s the nicest thing we have and you need as much money as you can.”

“…So, you’re okay with this?” Johnny asked for confirmation. “Me and Ash?”

The older gorilla let out a chuckle.

“Just go and have fun, kiddo.” Marcus smiled. “And I’ll want ALL the details when we next talk, understood?”

“Understood, dad.”

Marcus pressed his free hand against the glass, trying to vain to reach his son. Johnny followed in suit, noticing how he almost engrossed his father’s palm now.

“I love you, Johnny.” Marcus said.

“I love you too, dad.”

With that, their time was up, and with a sad smile, they turned to part

“Chin up, Johnny!” Marcus hollered as he made his way back to his cell. “You’re taking a lady out, they prefer smiling fellas!”

Johnny let out a chuckle as he headed out.

“Did you tell him?” Barry asked his boss when he returned to his cell.

“Nah, let’s keep it a surprise for him.” Marcus beamed as he laid on his bed and fell asleep.

SING!

Johnny found something unexpected but welcome when he got out to his car; Mike, Buster and Gunter were standing by

“How’s your dad doing?” Buster asked.

“…Fine.” Johnny replied. “What’re you guys doing here?”

“We’re taking you shopping.” Gunter beamed. “The leather jacket works for you and all, but you need date attire, no?”

“And don’t worry about paying us back.” Mike smiled. “I called in a favor; this ain’t going to cost us a dime.”

Johnny was pleasently surprised by his friends’ words and actions

“You guys really don’t have to do this…” He started.

“Johnny, I’m technically your boss.” Buster smiled. “And as such, it’s my job to make sure you’re happy. And if that means insuring you and Ash have a lovely time tonight, don’t ask how I know that…”

“Rosita and Meena are helping her.” Gunter added, making the koala sigh in defeat.

“…Well, you get the idea anyways.” Buster finished.

The young gorilla smiled and let out a chuckle, grateful for his friends.

“We need to make a quick stop first.” Johnny said as he motioned everyone into the car and revved it to life.

SING!

They were soon at a very pricey tailor, who greeted Mike with great happiness.

“Always great to see my favorite customer!” The young chameleon in charge smiled as he shook the Mike’s hand. “So, what can we do for you today, Mike?”

“Oh, it’s not for me Dmitri.” The mouse smiled, pointing over his shoulder. “It’s for him.”

Dmirti’s eyes widened at the sight of his subject.

“Johnny? In my shop? What an honour!”

He then began inspecting Johnny

“Oh…broad shoulders, lean form…muscular but not too bad…The nice bad boy look has to stay, without a doubt. And such a cute face, the ladies must go crazy when you walk on by. So, what’s the occasion that had Mike drag you to my establishment, Johnny?”

“Um…I got a date tonight….” He confessed then pulling something behind his back. “And…I was wondering if you could make this fit me?

“Say no more!” Dmitri beamed, snapping his fingers and summoning his staff. “You know what to do people! I want this boy ready to sweep his date off their feet in two hours!”

Johnny was lightly pulled along the aisle as the store’s radio began to pick up in volume. He found himself tapping to the beat, and saw he wasn’t alone:

 With Mike in the lead, the others were following and grabbing a few things to help Johnny complete his look.

 **Mike** : _Clean shirt, new shoes…_

Johnny was feeling more and more out of his element with each passing second as Mike threw the items he mentioned into his arms.

 **Johnny** : _And I don't know where I am going to!_

The mouse, giving the worrying gorilla little concern, grabbing a tie and adding it to the pile.

 **Mike:** _Silk suit, black tie,_

 **Buster:** _Black tie!_

The Kola leapt onto Johnny’s shoulder and did his tie for him in an instant.

 **Mike:** _I don't need a reason why!_

 **Gunter:** _They come runnin' just as fast as they can…_

**Mike, Buster and Gunter:** _Because every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man!_

Johnny found himself being pushed into an altering room, while his friends waited outside to allow Dmitri and his staff to do their work.

 **Mike:** _Gold watch, diamond ring,_

The young gorilla struggled to

 **Johnny:** _I ain't missin' not a single thing._

 **Buster:** _Cuff links, stick pin…_

 **Mike:** _When I step out I'm gonna do you in!_

 **Buster:** _They come runnin' just as fast as they can…_

 **Gunter:** _'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man!_

As the trio danced outside, Johnny stood with his arms stretched out for the tailor to work his magic.  He kept his cool as much as he could, panicking slightly when his prized leather jacket was tossed outside

“I got it!” Gunter assured the young gorilla as the other two grabbed a few more things for Johnny’s date attire.

 **Mike** : _Top coat…top hat!_

Buster, spying that Johnny’s wallet had fallen out, picked it up and slipped it back in..after sliding a few bills of his own inside

 **Buster:** _And not a worry 'cause my wallet's fat_!

Gunter let out  a delight when he saw something that he KNEW Johnny had to wear, grabbing and tossing it over.

 **Gunter:** _Black shades, white gloves!_

 **Mike:** _Lookin' sharp…_

 **Gunter** : _…And lookin' for love!_

“All done!” The tailor shouted. “And I must say, I think we’ve outdone ourselves this time!”

The trio raced to where their young friend had being held

 **Mike, Buster and Gunter:** _They come running just as fast as they can…_

The door then flung open, revealing their young friend now in his father suit with a white button up shirt underneath, matching white gloves, a top hat and shades. The gorilla in question, feeling showy, finished the song with a smile:

 **Johnny** : _Every girl’s crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man!_

SING!

 “Well?’ Johnny asked his friends, a little worry in his being. “How do I look?”

The three adults took a good, long look.

“Huh.” Mike mused. “Still like you better with the leather jacket…but you make that look good, kid.”

“Good? You joking me?” Gunter asked. “Johnny’s going to shooing ladies away with that look! Ash better scoop up him fast, yes?”

Buster gave the young gorilla a thumbs up as Johnny handed back the shades and cane.

“Thanks for this, but I think they’re a bit much.” He assured the teller, who nodded in understanding. He then noticed it was already 4:30, he was picking Ash up in two hours

“We can take it from here, just have fun and be at the theatre for recitals first thing in the morning.” Buster asked

“And here, take my car for the night.” Mike said, tossing Johnny the keys. “Make a statement.”


	11. According to you & Dream Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Johnny spend an evening together, unaware their friends are watching from the side to ensure nothing goes wrong for them.

**According to you & Dream Away**

“I’m nervous.” Ash confessed as she readied herself for her date, her two female friends nearby.

“About what?” Meena asked, genuinely surprised.

“Everything.” The porcupine admitted. “I haven’t done this in years! Going on a date I mean. And this is at a super fancy place…not really my scene, and I doubt its Johnny’s either.”

“How’d your folks even get those?” Rosita asked. “When Norman purposed to me there, it took him 2 months to get reservations and he had to tell them he was his boss.”

Ash looked down as she put her makeup away, not having put any on and not wanting to anyways. Johnny had always seen her as she was, she told herself. No need to add anything…right? This was a date after all, and she wanted to look prettier than usual.

She decided a little eye-liner wouldn’t hurt before she answered Rosita’s question.

“My dad’s a lawyer and my mom is a travel journalist; so we’re actually pretty loaded.” The young porcupine explained. “It’s actually how I got this apartment. Anyways, we’re pretty much regulars there; often had birthday parties or celebration dinners there…but I just never really liked the place all that much. Too stuffy, you know.

The two other females nodded in understanding before there was a rapping at the door. With a gasp, Ash tensed and quills flew all over the room. Only by quickly grabbing a book or guitar case where Meena and Rosita spared the sharp, dart like rain.

“Sorry!” Ash cringed, checking the clock. “Oh geez, he’s early! I’m not ready! Why did he have to have a car?”

“I’ll handle it.” Rosita assured the two younger girls as she made her way to the door, shooting the other teen a look.

Meena, picking up on the look, made her way over to Ash, who was close to hyperventilating in worry

“Ash? Ash, calm down.” Meena begged her friend

“Meena…I don’t think I can do this.” She confessed. “All I keep thinking of is Lance and…”

“Ash, its Johnny.” Meena reminded her. “Our shy, soulful sweetheart of a gorilla. Does he really strike you as the kind of guy who’d hurt you?”

Ash looked down at the hem of her dress.

“No, but what if I hurt him?” She asked. “And I’m not just talking about my quills shooting out. You know how he is; wearing his heart on his sleeve, living for making people happy even if it costs him his own…What if I start treating him like Lance treated me?”

Her elephant friend then did something Ash had never seen before: She glared.

“Okay, stop right there.” Meena interrupted. “You? Acting like Lance? Come on, are you joking me?”

She shuddered slightly.

“Think I channeled my inner Gunter for a second there. Please never tell him.”

That got a smile and giggle out of Ash.

“There we go.” Meena smiled. “That’s the Ash I know. Look, I’ve never had a boyfriend before, so maybe I’m not the best person to talk to about this. But from where I’m standing, you and Johnny have a lot in common and you already like each other. So, just go out and have a good time. If it doesn’t work out, you’ll still be friends after little awkwardness. And if it does work? Well, I think we all know what that means.”

The porcupine gave her friend a grateful and knowing smile, which then turned into a sneaky one as she narrowed her eyes.

“What?” The elephant asked in worry.

“When did you get so confident?” Ash smiled teasingly. “Where’s the shy Meena I know and love?”

“Shy Meena is still around, just waiting until her next singing lesson….”

“Which you don’t need.” Ash followed. “And I’m grateful.”

“And anyways, you and Johnny are my friends.” Meena explained after a chuckle. “I want you guys to be happy and really think you could work well together. So, go out and have a good time tonight, like I know you will.”

“Thanks, Meena.” Ash smiled, giving the elephant a hug. Meena returned the embrace gently, being careful not to mess Ash’s quills or the little eye-liner she had on.

A pair of hooves clapping brought the teens out of their bonding moment.

“Your date is waiting, Ash.” Rosita called, her tone making it clear she had a smile on her face. “And I have to say, he went all out.”

With a final sigh, Ash made her way to the door, Meena close behind her.

Suffice it to say, both were amazed at what they saw, as was the young gorilla who’d come to pick up his date:

Johnny was now in a full suit with a white button up shirt underneath, matching white gloves and a top hat. A top hat was in his hands; he’d had to take it off to get into the room, and slight gleams coming off his wrists showed that he was wearing a gold watch and golden musical cuff-links with the suit.

Ash had opted to wear a sleeveless black and badge spiralled dress and fancier boots than the sneakers she usually wore. There wasn’t going to be much waling or standing this evening, so she could live with the slight discomfort in her feet. As they’d left the room, Meena had added a violet flower into Ash’s quills

 “Wow.” The two teens said as they caught sight of each other, a blush encompassing their faces. “Y-y-you look great!”

Realizing they’d said the same thing and were blushing, they darted their faces away for a moment before adding: “Thanks.”

Meena and Rosita smiled at the potential couple

“Well, you two should be heading out if you want to make your reservation, right?” Rosita asked, bringing the two out of their musings.

The young gorilla was the first to snap out of said musings and cleared his throat before leaning down to offer his date an arm.

“Shall we?”

Ash chuckled at Johnny’s gentlemanly nature as she grasped the arm, then nodded that she was ready to go. Her date gently and slowly rose back up, taking her off the ground due to the size difference between them. His face took on a panicked look before Ash smiled and said.

“Let’s get going, Johnny.”

With a relieved chuckle, Johnny turned to Rosita and Meena

“See you tomorrow.” He mused, then quickly whispered. “Wish us luck.”

“Have a nice time, you two!” Meena waved goodbye, Rosita following in suit as the door closed.

“…Meena, do you have any plans for the evening?” Rosita asked the elephant girl.

Meanwhile, the teens had begun to make their way down the stairs, when Ash caught site of their ride. She’d been expecting the black pick-up truck, instead there was a brand new (minus few scrathes) state of the art, fresh off the assembly line, red corvette.

“Mike let me burrow it.” Johnny explained as if he was reading her mind. “Something about making an impression.”

Ash rose an eyebrow in surprise.

“Mike?” She asked. “Our Mike? As in the jazz loving, smug mouse we all love to hate and hate to love?”

Johnny nodded as they walked down the stairs

“The very same. My dad saved him from those bears and asked him to look after me.” Johnny confessed, feeling like he was betraying Mike by saying this.

“Well personally, while this is nice, I like your truck more. Suits you better.” Ash smiled.

Johnny smiled in agreement as he helped Ash into the car seat before going over to the driver’s.

“So…where is this Café Kongo again?” Johnny asked. “I wanted to try and find it myself after seeing my dad, but…”

Ash turned to her date, a look of concern on her face.

“What? What happened? ...Johnny? Is everything okay?”

Johnny, realizing he’d worried his date unnessacarily, waved his hands in an attempt to reassure her everything was fine.

“Oh yeah, yeah, nothing to worry about…It’s just kind of funny and embarrassing….The guys kind of kidnapped me and took me to this super fancy tailor’s place, and by the time they were done in was 4:30, and I had to rush back to close the shop and my dad SOMEHOW knows about this, still trying to figure that out…"

Ash burst into laughter at the image of the young gorilla being made into a life sized dress up doll

“Don’t worry, I have the directions.”

The car then pulled away as they began the drive to the restaurant.

SING!

“Think they saw us?” A certain koala manager asked from within a van that was almost hidden from the sight of the car and apartment.

“Nah, we should be good.” Mike said from the driver’s seat of the van that he, Buster and Gunter were using to keep follow and track the potential couple.

 “…I don’t like this guys.” Gunter said. “Why are we doing this anyways?”

“To make sure this goes off without a flaw.” Mike explained. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’d take lovesick teenagers over moody and angsting ones any day. And besides, you’re the one who said we’d need to do something….”

“I meant talk and sing to them, not stalk!” Gunter replied.

“It’s not stalking Gunter, it’s ‘protective and vigil watch.’ And besides, we’re here to stop a certain incident from happening more than anything.” Buster added.

“Ah yes, Code L.” Gunter mused before frowning again. “Still, I don’t like this. What if they find out? Oh, mein gott, what if Rosita finds out? She’d never forgive me!”

“They won’t find out if you keep your mouth shut, will they?” Mike groaned as he tried to figure out the controls of the van. “And how do you stand this thing?”

“It works for me.” Gunter said confidentially.

“Gentlemen, we’re losing them.” Buster pointed to the red car that had just vanished from their sight. The trio were in such a panic/ determined to catch up with the potential couple they failed to notice a cab following them…

SING!

Café Kongo was packed that night. The tasting was a sold out event, with everyone in an amazing dress of stylish suit walking around and sampling the food or sitting and drinking.

Despite being the youngest patrons there, the young gorilla and porcupine actually fit right on in; they received nods of recognition and subtle thumbs up. The waiter at reception smiled warmly when he saw them, thanking them for choosing to dine at the restaurant.

“I feel so out of place here it’s not even funny.” Johnny confessed. “The closest thing to a fancy event I’ve ever been to was my great-gran’s funeral when I was 8.”

Ash gave a dark chuckle as she handed the passes to the waiter, who escorted them to their table.

“Don’t worry Johnny.” She assured him. “Trust me, the only reason I’m here is so that when my folks come back they won’t be mad that we wasted all the passes.”

Johnny was surprised to hear Ash’s parents had had passes to this event, but made no comment as the waiter had brought them to their table.

“I’ll be back with your first trolly in a moment.” He said in a somewhat snooty, but cheerful voice.

The young gorilla almost sat down before he remembered that a gentleman always sits the lady first. He then dashed to help her into the seat, an embarrassed look on his face. Ash smiled and let him do such before motioning him to return to his seat.

“So, how’s that song you were working on coming along?” Johnny asked once he got comfortable and started scanning the tasting menu. His eyes widened at the prices until he reminded himself that this was free.

Ash, surprised Johnny remembered her song, reached into her purse and pulled out a notepad, flipping over to a page with a few sparse notes.

“That’s pretty much it.” She confessed. “Just not coming to me.”

“Well, you’ve still got time.” Johnny assured her. “After all, construction doesn’t finish for another three months. I’m sure you’ll find the song.”

Ash smiled at her date’s honesty.

“So, how did visiting your dad go? He doing alright?”

Johnny smiled with pride just as the trolley came by with some teas.

“Yep. My dad’s king of the joint.”

They enjoyed a lovely conversation for a full hour before the meal came to their table

“I hope you find this worth the wait.” Their waiter smiled to them. The lid was lifted…to reveal two thins of lettuce, some beans and an almost crumb sized bun.

“Bon Appetite.” The waiter beamed, not noticing the shocked look on the teens’ faces.

Ash shot an equally surprised Johnny a look, then they sat in silence for a full minute.

“….You want to maybe get out of here and grab a burger or something?” she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

“Please.” Johnny begged after his stomach rumbled, making her giggle.

SING!

“No Eddie, we are not spying on Ash and Johnny.” Buster said on his cell while in the van. “We are merely ensuring that they have a good time from afar.”

“That’s spying Buster.” Eddie told his friend.

“That’s what I said, but do they listen? No!” Gunter humphed as he watched from outside the window, on 'Code L' duty as Buster called it.

“Wait, they’re leaving!” Mike said as he looked up from scanning the outside menu, ducking into bushes to avoid being seen.

“What. Why?" Buster asked, glancing at the event schedule. "It just started.”

“Buster, have you seen what they give you at Café Kongo?” Eddie asked Buster over the phone. “Not very large or teen friendly stuff.”

“MIKE! GET IN!” Buster commanded

The mouse rushed to the van, inwardly cursing himself for letting Johnny burrow his car

SING!

“Now this is what I call real food.”

Johnny beamed at the sight of Ash devouring her burger a half hour later. He’d just finished his own and was getting through his chocolate shake.

This place was a staple for Johnny; his dad had often brought dinner home from here so often it was almost part of his diet, Nowadays, it was a nice little treat for himself and tonight, Ash.

“How come I’ve never heard of this place?”

“The owner is kind of shy.” Johnny explained. “Either that and or paranoid that someone’s trying to steal the secret of his success. Least, that’s what dad always told me.”

Ash took a fry and dipped in some of the sauce that had dripped off her burger. Her eyes widened at the taste; a perfect blend of sweet and savory, which called out to her for more.

“I can see why.” She smiled. “So…do you know the people here too?”

“Kind of.” Johnny smiled. “We used to come here all the time when I was a kid. My dad went to school with the owner, so it was almost like a second home.”

Ash smiled, both happy and surprised Johnny was close enough to many people who made hanging out fun and in his case, apparently inexpensive.

“A movie theatre, a restaurant…Is there anybody you don’t know?” She asked curiously.

Johnny thought hard for a minute.

“I don’t know a lawyer, a pilot or an engineer.” He admitted, getting a laugh out of his date.

“Oi, Johnny.” a voice cut in.

The two teens turned to see an older panther, dressed like a fry cook, smiling at him apologetically.

“Oh hey, Horace.” Johnny smiled. “What’s up?”

“Sorry to bother ya kid, but a lot of my staff and customers were wondering if you’d be able to sign a few autographs. I’ll give you and your lady friend here a free sundae to make it up to ya…”

Johnny shot his date a questioning look.

“Don’t take too long….” Ash smiled as she shooed him away. “Since you got dinner tonight and bought the movies last time we hung out, I think I have an idea of what to do afterwards.”

Johnny gave her a smile and got up.

“I won’t be any longer than a few minutes.”

He then made his way over to the crowd, which burst into an applause at the sight of him. Ash gave a chuckle as Johnny found himself surrounded by his fans, thanking them as he began to sign autographs and take selfies with them.

So dinner at the Café hadn’t worked out, she mused. She still got a nice meal with Johnny (one that he could actually afford, she noted), they were having nice talks

“Ash?”

….

Oh scat. Ash thought, recognizing the voice right away.

SING!

“Oh Scat!” Mike hollered as he dropped his phone and choked on his Coke from his table at the back Clearing his throat, he grabbed his walkie-talkie. “ALL UNITS! WE HAVE A CODE L! REPEAT, CODE L!”

“Are you sure?!?”  Buster asked, worry in his tone.

“X is in!” Mike said. “Repeat; X is in! CODE L!”

“CODE L?!?” Gunter screamed. “CODE L! CODE L!”

“Gunter, calm down!” A familiar female voice scolded the pig, causing the mouse to cringe in terror at the realization that had just dawned on him:

“Guys…how long has Rosita been there?” Mike asked

“…Zhe whole time?” Gunter confessed. “Meena’s here too.”

“Hi…!” Meena said weakly.

It was then that Mike, Gunter and Buster realized...they were in  trouble.

“All of you, get in the van.” Rosita commanded over the walkie-talkie.

“Now, Rosita…” Mike started.

“NOW!” The mother shouted with the authority only parents have.

“Yes, mam!”

He bolted out of the resteruant and dashed inside the van, inwardly hoping for the best between the teens.

“Now. What were you doing here?” Rosita asked.

“Why were we…? Why are YOU TWO here?” Buster asked.

“I saw the van following them.” Rosita said simply.

“I just tagged along.” Meena confessed

“PEOPLE!” Mike roared. “CODE L! REMEMBER?”

“Code L?” Meena asked in confusion.

“Code Lance.” Buster explained, grimacing at the elephant and pig cringing in realization at what was going on.

“So if you don’t mind…” Mike started.

“Wait!” Meena called. “Let’s just wait it out. If it gets bad, we get involved.”

SING!

There, right in front of her, were the two people Ash NEVER wanted to see: Her ex and his new girlfriend, with whom his career was picking up and who he seemed happier with.

“Looking good for a simple bite at a burger joint.” Lance mused.

“I had other plans at first. Plans change.” Ash said, not wanting to share details with Lance

“You’re still not…” Lance started.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Ash cut in. “Why are you even here?”

“Dinner before a gig.” Lance explained. “Speaking of which, Ash…Uh, Becky, could you maybe?”

“Sure.” She backed off to give the two exes time to talk.

“Listen, I was a jerk and we’re both doing good right now. So, how about you join us for the…?”

“I’m with someone right now.” Ash said curtly, wanting to end this as quickly as possible. “You’d actually know him, since you watched the show.”

“Oh yeah, who?” Lance asked

“Johnny.” Ash said, pointing over to her date, who was just starting to sign autographs. “He was on before me.”

Seeing as the conversation was no longer on what Lance had started, Becky looked over Lance’s shoulder to get a better look at her boyfriend’s ex’s date…and remembering his performance and seeing him all dressed up.

“He looks nice.” She said honestly, but Lance certainly didn’t share that thought.

“Him?” Lance asked, laughing and not noticing a lot of patrons who weren’t surrounding Johnny for autographs were now glaring at him. "Why settle for him, when you can be part of a rock band?"

 “I can think of a few good reasons.” Ash said with a glare. “For example…”

She cleared her throat and rapped the table to get a beat started.

 **Ash:** _According to you! I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

“I was wrong, okay?” Lance smiled weakly not liking the looks people with giving him. Ash paid him no mind as she continued to sing.

 **Ash:** _According to you! I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

She didn’t give her ex a chance to speak, just countinuing to sing and getting some applause and claps from the patrons.

 **Ash:** _I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you._

She then turned her eyes to Johnny, who was chatting with the staff and customers as he signed autographs, even giving a few kids some pats on the head. Her face became sweet and caring.

 **Ash:** _But according to him!_

She pointed to the young gorilla with a proud smile on her face.

 **Ash:** _I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head! According to him! I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted!_

She delighted in Lance frowning at the sight of Johnny being praised and surrounded by fans.

 **Ash:** _Everything is opposite! I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose? He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you!_

Becky seemed to actually smile at Ash’s points, as if she agreed with her. Ash gave this no thought as she countuned her song.

 **Ash:** _According to you! I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. According to you! I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

Becky nodded in agreement at Ash’s second comment.

 **Ash:** _I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you…. According to you._

Her mind turned her date; how understanding, patient and interested in her he was

 **Ash:** _But according to him! I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head! According to him! I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted!_

She waved at Johnny, moving so that he didn’t see Lance or Becky. He returned the wave before his vision was blocked by notebooks and pens, which he grabbed and signed.

 **Ash:** _Everything is opposite! I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose? He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you_.

“What does he have that I don’t?” Lance asked.

Ash quickly went over the list in her head; he had a job for starters, was sweet and courteous (she didn’t count him forgetting to pull out her chair for her at Café Kongo, he’d never been on a date so it was excusable for a first date), was interested in others and above all things he did that Lance didn’t; he encouraged her goals.

 **Ash:** _I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Oh... no!_

She remembered how Lance had acted when she tried to explain why she was taking part in Moon’s concert: She’d been planning on using the money to build a recording studio and label so that Lance’s songs could be heard throughout the world. And what had Lance done in thanks for that thought?

Brushed off her thoughts and called her a sellout…in song no less! And not even a good one, now that she thought of it.

 **Ash:** _Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide!_

In all honesty it wasn’t that hard for Ash; she and Johnny shared the passion for singing, and confidence aside, he was everything one could one want in a friend or boyfriend. It had been said before, but it still mattered to her:

Johnny was kind-hearted and thoughtful to Lance’s arrogant and self-centered nature. Johnny was brave in more ways than one; he’d risked his father’s wrath just auditioning and going to jail when they put on the show….

Now she came to the best part of the song:

 **Ash:** _But according to me! You’re stupid, you're useless. You can't do anything right…_

Johnny seemed to be motioning back to their table from the crowd, who let out sad groans he had to go but moved in understanding,

 **Ash** : _But according to him! I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head! According to him! I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted!_

As the song began to wrap up, Ash decided to end with a bang, partially out of joy/relief that Lance and Becky moving to leave. She leapt off her seat and spun around the space as she sang.

 **Ash:** _EVERYTHING IS OPPOSITE! I don't feel like stopping it! Baby tell me what I got to lose!  He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you!_

As she finished singing, Ash was treated by applause from the other restaurant-goers, giving a bow as she her date finally made his way back in time to see the restaurant burst into applause.

“Did I miss something?” Johnny asked.

“No, not really.” She smiled. “What took you?”

“A lot of people wanted autographs and photos.” Johnny confessed.

SING!

An hour later, they found themselves on a hill, overlooking the stars and just shooting the breeze while the sat on their backs on the hood of Mike’s car.

“Favorite food.” Ash said.

“Spaghetti.” Johnny replied. “Favorite book.”

“And then there were none.” Ash replied.

Johnny was surprised at this.

“Yours?” Ash asked.

“…Huck Finn. Okay, favorite movie.” Johnny asked

“You’re going to think it’s cheesy.” Ash said.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Johnny asked teasingly. “My whole music selection is cheesy."

Ash chuckled

“I'm a rocker Johnny, we’re not supposed to like…The Princess Bride.”

“Thats a good movie.” Johnny said. “Funny, romantic, some action…”

“And yours?”

“…Promise you won’t laugh? The Untouchables.”

Ash burst into a laugh; the son of a gangster’s favorite movie was about uncorruptable cops taking down a mob boss. Oh the irony!

They then returned to watching the stars, a comfortable silence between them

 **Johnny:** _When this world…_

Ash turned to see and hear that Johnny had begun to sing

 **Johnny:** _The real life world you're living in just gets too much for you to take_

She decided to join in.

 **Ash:** _When you find…Too many troubles on your mind, and feel just like…there's no escape._

They glanced at each other, still on the hood of the car.

 **Both** : _And it seems your heart's forgotten how to believe…_

 **Ash:** _Turn a page in your soul_

 **Johnny** : _There's a place you can go…_

 **Both:** _Close your eyes and let your heart fly free…!_

 **Johnny:** _Fly free…_

They now stared into each’s others eyes

 **Both:** _Dream away, dream away! Let imagination light your way…Take you as far as your heart can see_

 **Ash:** _Dream…_

 **Both** : _Dream away, dream away…to a place where hope is shining_

 **Ash:** _Find your silver lining_

 **Johnny:** _Everything you need_

 **Both:** _is just a dream away…_

The two teens realized they were so close, almost lips apart and backed away, blushing the whole time

 **Johnny:** _Remember when…a dream could take you anywhere?_

The porcupine let out a chuckle.

 **Ash:** _Just a wish anything could be_

A shooting star streaked across the sky

 **Both** : _When the farthest star was one more star you could reach?_

Johnny shot Ash a look that she missed, took a deep breath and then decided to take a risk.

 **Ash:** _Take a look in your heart_

She then saw a hand outstretched for her own; Johnny had gotten off the hood of the car and with a gentle smile, was offering her the chance to dance.

 **Johnny** : _Cause that's where dreams are where it starts…_

 **Both** : _Anything is real if you just believe!_

As they repeated the chorus, they began to dance slowly under the stars.

 **Both** : _Dream away, dream away…Let imagination light your way. Take you as far, as your heart can see…_

 **Ash:** _Dream…dream away, dream away!_

 **Johnny:** _To a place where hope is shining!_

 **Ash:** _Find your silver lining…_

 **Johnny:** _And everything you need…_

 **Both:** _Is just a dream away._

With a gentle smile, Johnny, brushed a quill as Ash gently cupped his cheek

 **Both:** _All it takes is faith to make your dreams come true…_

They drew their faces closer…

 **Both:** _And somewhere in this world there'll be somebody to…_

They were mere inches from each other’s faces now.

 **Both:** _share your dreams with you!_

Their foreheads touched as they closed their eyes and took each other in a hug.

 **Both:** _Dream away, dream away. Let imagination light your way. Take you as far as your heart can see!_

 **Ash:** _Dream…_

 **Johnny** : _Dream away…._

 **Both:** _dream away…to a place where hope is shining_

The next line was directed at Johnny

 **Ash:** _Find your silver lining!_

Johnny followed in kind by doing the same to Ash.

 **Johnny:** _Everything you need…_

They gently and slowly, almost as if they feared breaking the other, cupped their faces together and drew close as their eyes closed.

 **Both:** _Is just a dream….Just a dream….away…_

They then touched foreheads and gave each other a smile.

SING!

It was almost midnight when they finally arrived back at Ash’s apartment.

“Thanks again, Johnny.” The Porcupine beamed as she got out of the passenger seat, this time having the gentleman gorilla open it for her. “I had a great night.”

“Me too.” Johnny said before feeling nervousness fill up his being. “M-maybe we could do it again?”

Ash stopped in her step and looked at her date

“Only if you want to, of course!” Johnny quickly added. “And not nessacaryily as a date, maye just as friends…Not that I'm against us dating if you want to!”

“Johnny.” Ash cut in.

“Y-yes?”

“Lean down for a second.”

Dread filled Johnny’s form as he did as he was told: He’d blown it, hadn’t he? He should’ve kept his mouth shut…

Ash pecked Johnny on the nose, bringing the young gorilla out of his self-depricating inner monologue. He looked to see Ash with the sweetest smile on her face.

“We definitely will.” She said assuringingly.

Johnny’s eyes widened as he felt his heart beating faster than ever. Was this…?

“Does this mean…?” He asked.

“Are you accepting?” Ash asked with a smile. “I’m not the easiest girl to keep happy, you know.”

Johnny leant down and smiled sweetly.

“I do.” He said. “But you’re worth it.”

Now it was Ash’s eyes that widened as she felt her heart pumping and tears stinging her eyes. With a sad smile she grabbed Johnny by the hem of his coat and brought her lips to his. The young gorilla’s eyes closed as he began to return the kiss, softly cradling Ash up to her apartment’s door.

He then set her down gently, just like they ended the kiss. With a gentle smile, Johnny took off his top hat and gave a bow

“Madam….” He softly said. “Sleep well.”

The porcupine smiled at his cheesiness as she unlocked the door to her room.

“See you tomorrow.” Ash smiled, blowing Johnny a kiss.

Still in shock, Johnny waved weakly, with a dumb and happy grin on his face as Ash got back into her apartment.

“..Tomorrow!”

He then drove back to the garage, singing a little tune on the way:

 **Johnny** : … _So you got to hang on 'til tomorrow, come what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow.  You're always a day…..away!_

He slept like a baby that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on FFN, but moved here due to complaints and being a song-fic. I am open to suggestions for plot and songs.
> 
> Read and review, would ye kindly?


End file.
